Lies, Spies, and Buttermilk Pies
by tsora17
Summary: The sequel to The Seamstress and the Spy.  A year has past and brand new adventures and dangers await Lucas and Haydence North.  Spoilers for parts of Series 9 included.
1. Birthdays and Letters

Chapter 1 – Birthdays and Letters

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, dear Cathy. Happy Birthday to you!"<p>

One-year-old Cathy North looked at the cake covered with white frosting and strawberry freezer jam for a split second before grabbing a fistful of it and shoving it into her mouth.

The adults around her beamed. Hayd laughed – hardly holding her new camera still enough to take good photos while Lucas tried to make sure Cathy didn't get any cake in her steel blue eyes. Ruth watched Cathy with a multitude of emotions, and Harry watched both of them with just as many.

The year since Cathy's birth had been the happiest of both parent's lives. They rarely got a full night's sleep for the first six months; but when they did sleep, the bad dreams that had so often haunted their nights were usually held at bay.

Harry pulled Lucas to the side after the cake was eaten. "I truly envy you, Lucas. To do what we do _and_ have a family is a marvelous thing."

"Thank you, Harry."

"But, a word of experience and advice to you: it's one thing to have a family and another thing to keep it."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not going to let anything happen to my family."

Harry simply nodded and smiled.

Later, with Ruth and Harry gone and Cathy tucked up in bed, Lucas and Haydence had a chance to catch up on some much needed cuddle time. As Lucas held Hayd from behind, she clung to his arms and started softly humming.

"Love, why don't we try to have another child?"

Lucas grinned and started nibbling her neck. "I didn't think that we were _not_ trying."

"True. So you would be ok with it then?"

"More than ok. The more we can fill this house with the sound of happiness and laughter, the more distance I can put between myself and all those," Lucas paused, "wasted years."

"I know. Our pasts don't have as much time to plague us when we are in the present."

"So, Mrs. North, thought of any names yet?"

"Well, 'Caroline' is pretty."

"What if it's a boy? Last time we never discussed boy names since we new that you were carrying Cathy."

"You may think me unimaginative, but I've always thought 'John' was a nice name."

Lucas's mind went numb and his voice grew cold. "No. I don't like 'John' – it's a name for a nobody."

"Well, I'm sure we can figure out a name. Besides, I'm not even pregnant yet."

Lucas turned Hayd around and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Well, Mrs. North, why don't we do something to change that?"

* * *

><p>In the morning, Hayd watched Lucas as he dressed. He was no longer skin and bones. He was no longer the Strawman she had met almost two years ago. He looked truly healthy, and it did her heart good to see him so. Clothes seemed to fit him better now. Who was she kidding? Even his tattoos seemed to look better on him now that he was healthy. Lucas was so busy getting ready that he didn't notice Hayd's eyes on him. This was fine with Hayd as she still didn't like admitting to her own husband how much he affected her at times.<p>

Pouring coffee and going over the morning post, Haydence stopped when she reached one envelope. Even though Lucas was busy fixing Cathy's porridge, Lucas noticed Hayd's change in mood. Cathy sat in the high chair drinking juice from a sippy-cup.

"What's wrong?"

"It's from my Aunt Lavinia in Tennessee. Five asked me for one relative that I wanted to know the truth about my situation. My Aunt Lavinia was the one I gave to them. So I wrote to her and explained everything. Even gave her my new name and numbers. Everyone else thinks I'm dead. Something's wrong, Lucas, or she wouldn't have written."

"You're Aunt?"

"My mother's sister. Haven't seen her for over twenty years."

"Well, it can't be all that bad or she would have phoned."

"Are you kidding? The woman hates technology more than I do. She only writes when someone's died."

"Don't be daft." Lucas tried not to laugh, but he couldn't imagine anyone disliking tech as much as his beloved wife. She wouldn't even go digital with her new camera but instead bought a high quality 35 mm.

"I'm not – just you see."

As Hayd opened the letter, Lucas attempted to feed the porridge to Cathy. But as he brought the spoon up to her mouth, Cathy would scrunch up her mouth in protest. Amused by his daughter's stubbornness and not even looking at Hayd, he jokingly said, "Ok then, who's dying now?"

Hayd's silence drew his attention away from his daughter. He looked at his wife and saw the moisture visible in her eyes. Hayd whispered, "She is. I'm sorry, but I have to go to her."

"That's ok. We'll both go."

"Now who's being daft? We can't both be away from the grid – especially as Harry's depending on you more and more."

"I don't know about that."

"You mark my words – you'll be section chief in no time. I'll get my leave cleared with Harry and be on the next flight out."

"What about Cathy?"

"Little Madam will come with me."

"Don't you trust me with our daughter?"

"Of course I do. But you need to stay focused on coming back in one piece each day. I don't want having Cathy on your own to break your focus."

"I know. You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Hayd smiled mischievously.

Lucas hung his head and sighed. "What am I going to do without my girls?"

"While we're gone, miss us terribly. When we get back, shag me senseless."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "Good answer."

* * *

><p>At Heathrow, Lucas wouldn't stop holding Cathy and kissing her on the forehead. When Hayd finally persuaded him to put Cathy down in the stroller, he clung on to Hayd.<p>

"Don't worry, love. We'll be safe. I promise."

"Just keep your eyes open as you're traveling."

"I will. Promise me you'll eat regularly."

"When you're not here, sometimes I just don't bother."

"I know. That's exactly why I'm making you promise."

"Ok. I promise."

Hayd looked at the enormous check-in queue. "Love, we are going to be here ages. I know you need to get back to work."

"I cleared it with Harry. They don't need me this morning."

"Are you kidding? The world always needs Lucas North."

Lucas half-laughed and dropped his head. "I love you, you impossible woman."

"I love you, too, Lucas."

One last kiss and Lucas left his wife and daughter standing in line at the airport. The queue was well past the point of being cordoned off in makeshift path with by the airline. Hayd stood in the line with Cathy in the stroller for a good half an hour before she reached the point of the proper line. Then she pushed Cathy's stroller with one hand, puller her luggage with the other hand and left the queue altogether.

Finding the furthest coffee shop from her check-in counter, Haydence sat down at the table with a dark haired woman who was obviously nervous as she sipped her tea.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ruth Evershed immediately asked.

"No. But it needs to be done."

"What about your aunt in Tennessee?"

"Aunt Lavinia is dying, and I will go to her. But I need to do this first."

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell Harry?"

"Tell him what? That I've been getting cryptic messages that say my husband is not who he claims he is? Harry wouldn't give the notes any credit."

"Hayd this is dangerous. You could be walking right into a trap."

"I know. That's why I need you to take care of Cathy. But you cannot tell Harry or even Lucas that you have her."

"Why not?"

"Because if the letters are true, then I've made arraignments for Cathy's safety."

"Arraignments?"

"I've left you instructions. If Lucas is not Lucas, then I have plans that you must follow to keep her safe. I'm not going to let my daughter be raised by a man who won't even tell me who he really is."

"Why even believe the letters in the first place?"

"Because the letters were right about one thing. Lucas would never name a child of his 'John'."


	2. Tea and Opportunities

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

Chapter 2 – Tea and Opportunities

Haydence sat in the restaurant of the Renaissance Hotel stirring her cup of tea. She had changed clothes in the airport loos and was now wearing a comfortable, nondescript t-shirt, jeans, and loose flowing coat. The walk from Heathrow was a short one. And she had arranged the meet here on purpose. Hopefully, she would discover what the meanings of the letters were, discount them, and move on. Although she'd missed the plane to Philadelphia, there were still flights later in the day to any number of cities on the East Coast. Ruth was waiting in Heathrow with Cathy on the off chance that they could fly out later in the day. Once in the States, it wouldn't be hard to get a flight into Nashville or, preferably, Knoxville. Aunt Lavinia was dying, but Hayd couldn't leave until she had settled this matter of the letters.

From her position, she had a good view from her oversized table of the restaurant entrance. The mystery mailer was late, and Hayd's annoyance showed in the way she stirred her tea. She was almost ready to leave when a man in his late 40s stopped at her table. He was dressed well and looked the part of a businessman.

"Mrs. North?"

"Yes."

The man extended his hand to shake hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Haydence did not return the gesture. "You have the advantage of me, sir. I don't know your name, and I don't know what you want with me. So, forgive me for not shaking your hand."

"Of course, Mrs. North. May I call you, Hannah?"

Hayd had gotten use to the new name that MI5 had given her in the year and half that she'd had it and nodded. "As soon as I know who I am addressing."

"My name is Vaughn Edwards. I'm an old friend of your husband's." With that, he sat down and placed a leather case on top of the table.

"So you said in your letters."

They stared at each other for quite a while sizing each other up. Hayd continued to sip her tea while the waitress took Vaughn's order for coffee.

As soon as the waitress delivered his coffee, Hayd went straight to business, "What do you want from me, Mr. Edwards?"

"Please, call me Vaughn."

With that, Hayd set down her cup of tea in disgust. "Vaughn, these pleasantries are starting to annoy me. Tell me what you want with me, and what you want with my husband, or you can go and crawl back under whatever rock you came from."

Vaughn laughed, "I can see why your husband likes you."

"And why's that?"

"You are just like him."

With that Hayd stood up and made to walk away but Vaughn grabbed her hand and held it fast to the table. "If you really want to know who your husband is, you need to sit down, Hannah."

"I know who Lucas North is, thank you very much."

"Ah, but that's just it. His name's not Lucas North."

"Bullshit."

"Such language from a Southern lady."

"You haven't heard anything yet, buster. Let go of my hand or I start screaming."

Vaughn held up both of his hands in submission. Haydence looked down on him. Everything in her that loved Lucas and their new life with Cathy wanted to walk out of that restaurant and never come back. But the part of her that remembered life with Gavin – the lies, the infidelity, the violence – knew that it was her duty to her daughter to find out what Vaughn had to say.

She sat back down with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"If he's not Lucas North, then who the hell is he?"

"His real name is John Bateman. He and I did some business down in Dakar about fifteen years ago."

"Words are cheap, Vaughn. Where's your proof?"

Vaughn tapped his fingers on the case. "Right here." He opened the case. "Take your time, Hannah, and ask all the questions you want."

Hannah looked through the case. Pictures of a younger Lucas and Vaughn stared back at her. One ID she found with Lucas's picture on it read "John Bateman". There were also pictures of another man with an ID that read "Lucas North".

"I don't know what you are trying to prove. Spies have different IDs all the time."

"Except these are the real ones. The man you married and love is really John Bateman."

"And the real Lucas North?"

"Killed by John out of convenience."

"Why?"

"Do you remember the Dakar Embassy bombing?"

"I know of it."

"That was John … and myself, of course. Afterwards, John needed an escape route. Killing Lucas North and taking his life was the easiest solution. You see Lucas had already gotten through the first round of vetting at MI5. The rest was easy."

"The bombing. You did that for money?"

Vaughn nodded.

"Then I can go so far as to say your mercenary life hasn't changed since then?"

"Correct."

"Then why come to me with this? If all this is true, surely your first step would be to go to Lucas and blackmail him as he wouldn't want me knowing it."

"True. But, I know how John is. He's a mercenary at heart – just like me. He will protect himself above all others at all costs. You see, I need him to do something for me. I need information from MI5. And, I will go to whatever lengths it takes in order to get it. I just didn't want you and your daughter getting caught in the crossfire."

"Lucas would never betray MI5, me, or his daughter."

Agitation showed in his voice, "That's just it. He isn't Lucas!" Vaughn sighed, "Well, why don't you watch as I put his loyalty to the test? At least this way, you are a safe distance from everything."

Haydence kept going through the pictures as Vaughn talked. Finally, she came across one of a young, petite woman with long dark hair.

"Who's that?"

"Maya. She was the whole reason why John went to Dakar in the first place. He hasn't seen her since then. But, of everything he lost to become Lucas North, losing Maya was the worst of it. He said he'd never stop loving her as long as he lived."

Even though everything he said burned under her skin, Hayd refused to show it. "Young men say a lot of stupid things, Vaughn. It doesn't mean he'd go back to her if he had the chance."

"Why don't we put that to the test?"

"There is no "we" in this!"

"Fair enough. I'm not asking you to do anything against John, or Lucas, if you want to keep calling him that. All I'm asking is for you to do is observe. If Lucas stays a devoted husband and father, I'll leave you and him alone."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Help me with a few little jobs, and I'll pay you well."

"I'll not betray this country, Vaughn."

"No. But you should protect yourself and your daughter from every eventuality. You are only working for MI-5 because Lucas works there. Without him, what work would you do? How would you support your daughter?"

Hayd truly chuckled. Vaughn had really checked out Hannah Taylor's back story. He had no idea that she had been Haydence Todd, a Saville Row seamstress. "Trust me, Vaughn. I will never need your money."

"Whatever you say. But consider the opportunity I'm giving you." Vaughn pushed a small device across the table to Hayd. She recognized it as a listening device that fitted into the ear.

"Which is what?

"I'm giving you the opportunity to listen into my conversation with Lucas tomorrow night."

Vaughn pushed a piece of paper across the table as well. "Be at this address at this time and watch the road. I plan to bump into Lucas after work and give him this little package."

"What will that prove? Taking the case from you would not make what you've said true."

"No. But what he does afterwards will."

Vaughn sensed a slight but audible click from Hayd's direction underneath the table.

"Why don't I just kill you now, walk out of here with the case, and never give you a second thought?"

"Just like John", Vaughn shook his head and leaned over the table. "Because, in the back of your mind, you will always wonder if I am telling the truth. You'll never be at peace in your own home always waiting for the day when Lucas is going to betray you."

Moisture formed in her eyes, but she refused to let Vaughn see her cry. Hayd discretely put her gun back in her coat pocket and transformed her sadness into anger.

"You son-of-a-bitch. I don't know what Lucas did in the past. Right now I only have your side of things. But I know that my husband won't go trying to recapture an old flame."

Vaughn shook his head almost sadly, "I'm sorry, Hannah, but that will be the very first thing he does."

* * *

><p>Haydence waited until Vaughn left to call Ruth. "How is she? Good. I'm sorry, Ruth, but we have to go to Plan B. I can't tell you over the phone, but I have to see this through." Hayd choked over the next words, "I have to find out who my husband really is."<p> 


	3. Sleepless Nights and Wishful Thinking

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

Chapter 3 –Sleepless Nights and Wishful Thinking

* * *

><p>The next morning, Haydence woke in her hotel room that she paid for with cash. She didn't want Lucas to see any charges from her on their credit card that would show up as still being in the UK. Because of that, the hotel was a far cry from the Renaissance. She looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under her eyes – the result of a sleepless night. "What are you doing, girl? Your husband is not lying to you. Lucas can't be someone else. He just can't."<p>

Even though she said the words, she realized that she was pleading with herself more than reassuring. Hayd had texted Lucas twice – once when she was supposed to have landed in Philadelphia – once when she was to land in Knoxville. She knew she would have to talk to him sometime, but right now, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She did call to check on Cathy. "How's my baby girl this morning?"

"Good. But she misses you." Ruth paused. "And Lucas. She's been looking around the house all morning as if she's expecting one of you to be around the corner at any moment. Cathy keeps saying 'DaDa' and getting impatient."

"I know. I think she's really going to be a Daddy's girl." With that, Hayd broke down in tears. "I can't tell you how much this hurts, Ruth. I keep guessing and second guessing Lucas – and myself."

"Are you sure that you don't need help? Harry will help you."

"No. This will probably turn out to be nothing. And, I don't want to give Harry any unwarranted reason to not trust Lucas. Especially given past history. Look, I know how busy you are, but can you do some things for me?"

"What do you need?"

"All the information you have on two names: Vaughn Edwards and John Bateman. I don't need to tell you this needs to be discreet. I don't just want what comes up in the system though. I want everything. I want old addresses and addresses of living family members. Also, I need some bugging and recording equipment. I know you'll have to deal with Tariq. But, if anyone can get around him, it's you."

"I'll do it."

"Thank you, Ruth. Give Cathy a big hug and kiss for me."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Ruth was able to get away for just a brief moment. She had a flash drive for Haydence full of intel along with a small packet containing the recording tech she needed. Ruth was risking slipping away during such a delicate OP, but she had to make sure Hayd had it this afternoon. The brown haired woman was waiting for Ruth at an internet café on the Thames. Ruth sat down beside her. She took a moment to look at her friend. Haydence looked awful. The dark circles under her eyes now only enhanced their redness.<p>

"God, you look awful."

"Thanks, Ruth."

"Hayd, I'm worried about you. You don't look well."

"I'm fine." Hayd cut her off more sharply than she meant to. "I'm sorry. Hasn't been a good day. Have you got it?"

"Yes." Ruth handed Hayd the package.

"Thank you." Haydence paused. "How is Lucas?"

"He's ok. It's been a rough morning, but he's safe."

"I hate not being on the grid and not helping, but I can't get the thought out of my head that there is some truth in what this Vaughn is saying."

"Vaughn is a profiteer – plain and simple. Be careful."

"What information on Bateman?"

"Not much. He goes off the radar about fifteen years ago in Dakar. But, everything I could find is on the flash drive."

Hayd nodded. "And, Cathy?"

"I'm going with your plan."

"Good. If there's any problems, you can always call me." Hayd sighed. "At least, whatever happens, I know she's safe."

"Just watch your back and take care of your own safety. You're just as important to us as Lucas is, you know."

"Thanks, Ruth."

"You know if you find out that Lucas is not who he says he is, you've got to tell Harry as soon as possible."

"There won't be any point." Hayd stared off into space.

"What do you mean?"

But before Ruth got an answer out of her, Hayd had taken the intel and package and walked out of the café.

* * *

><p>Lucas had had quite a day. Leaving Cathy and Hayd at the airport had been harder on him than he liked to admit. The house seemed so empty without them being there. He missed rocking his daughter to sleep and singing Russian lullabies to her. He missed the love and security he found with Hayd in their bed. Wishing he could be on the next plane to the States, Lucas never fell asleep. When Harry called and told him he had to be on the next flight to Morocco, Lucas laughed at himself, "So much for wishful thinking."<p>

The day unfolded, and he barely had a moment to stop and think. The boat, the pirates, the raid on Talwar's house had all happened so quickly. Beth Bailey was coming on board now, and he had his doubts about her. Now that the operation was over, his mind was repeatedly pulled back to missing his girls. So much so that he didn't register Ruth's looks when he mentioned that he didn't trust Beth. He also didn't recognize her discomfort with taking Beth back to her house.

Later, Lucas started his walk from Thames House to the tube station that he and Hayd took to go home each night. However, as he started down on set of stairs, a tramp approached him.

"It's not really you, is it?"

Lucas cocked his head trying to place the man's stubbled face in his memory.

"Fifteen years. You look just the same. Seems terribly unfair."

Lucas's facial expressions crossed the spectrum of surprise, recognition, and fear in a matter of seconds. "Get away from me."

"A stroke rather curtails one's plans for world domination."

"Whatever it is you want, Vaughn; you're not going to get it." Lucas tried to sound hard, but he couldn't help the slightest touch of fear in his voice.

"Our actions mar or make us - the children of our deeds."

Lucas turned his head toward Vaughn when he said 'children'. Did he know about Cathy? If Vaughn threatened her, he would kill him no matter what the cost. But, maybe it was just a turn of phrase, and he didn't know about his wife and daughter? Lucas tried to make sure he didn't give anything away in his looks and gestures.

Vaughn continued. "I was marred by what we did. Looks like you were made. This is for you." Vaughn put down the case and started to walk away. "I'll go. Just tell me one thing. I'm too curious. What's it been like?"

Lucas never took his eyes off the case. "What's what been like?"

"Why, being Lucas North, of course." There was a pause. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go. Good to see you, John."

Lucas put his hand over his mouth. What the hell was Vaughn doing here after all these years? What worried him even more than his sudden appearance was his calling him 'John'. What the hell was he playing at? Lucas picked up the case and walked briskly on toward the tube. One thing was for sure: Vaughn was recording that conversation, and he wanted for someone to think that he was John Bateman. The question now was who was that conversation intended for and why?

* * *

><p>As Lucas walked away, a figure finally emerged from the shadows behind the pillar to the left of the stairs. Haydence hung her head and then walked at her own pace to catch up with Vaughn. He was waiting for her two blocks down leaning against a building. He grinned at her.<p>

"So why'd you play the stroke act?

"John's father had a stroke. I'm sorry. I mean Lucas's father. I guess that's something else you didn't know."

"It still proves nothing, Vaughn."

"Wait and watch, Hannah. Wait and watch."

* * *

><p>Hayd gathered her courage and phoned Lucas.<p>

He answered with a strained voice. "Hello, love. No. Your timing's fine. Just walking home."

"Are you ok, Lucas? You sound a bit upset." Hayd couldn't hide the trembling in her own voice.

"No more than you, love. What's wrong?"

"Well, sitting with your dying Aunt does tend to affect you."

"Of course." Lucas took a deep breath. "Are you sure nothing else is wrong? How's Cathy?"

"No, nothing else is wrong. Cathy's fine. Everything's fine. How about on your end?"

"I'll be home soon in one piece. That makes it a good day."

"That's true. Goodnight then."

Goodnight, Hayd. Love you."

"Yes, dear. Me too."


	4. Box and Cactus

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

Chapter 4 – Box and Cactus

* * *

><p>Lucas looked at the case in front of him and took a deep breath. This Pandora's box frightened him. He had wanted just to throw the whole damn thing in the Thames. But, if Vaughn had resurfaced and was planning something, he knew he had to find out what.<p>

Lucas's eyes were drawn to the passport, gambling chips, and pictures first of all. He started to slowly flip through the pictures with one hand – as if he didn't want to make his old life more real by handling them too much. Then, Lucas saw the picture of Maya and sighed allowing himself the slightest of grins. Was it possible that he was being given the chance to set right something he had done so long ago? The actions of 15 years ago continued to haunt him. Even with having Hayd and Cathy, Lucas was never fully at peace. Maybe this was his chance to gain some closure, exorcise some demons, and become a better husband and father.

Lucas didn't know what Vaughn wanted, but at least he could set things right with Maya. As he got on his laptop and found that Maya was living in London, Lucas couldn't believe his good luck. He could take care of this all before Hayd and Cathy returned from Tennessee. He wrote down Maya's work address. She was close. He'd have no trouble arranging to meet her.

* * *

><p>Parked on the ground level at the hospital, Haydence and Vaughn sat in a rental car. The shadows from the upper level car park above aided in their concealment. Haydence watched as Lucas's eyes followed Maya as she walked across the car park. She noticed the slightest grin form on his face as Maya stopped to talk to a colleague.<p>

Vaughn leaned in towards Hayd, "See. What did I tell you?"

"It's still not proof. I won't believe that Lucas is unfaithful until I see it with my own eyes."

"A matter of time, my dear, just a matter of time."

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Lucas nervously paced back and forth in the small room. But, he knew if he were to ever have any true peace that he had to go through with it. When Maya came in, Lucas turned around slowly.<p>

"You're alive," she whispered.

Lucas visibly took a sharp intake of breath. After all this time, it was a comfort to realise that she still remembered him.

She walked around to him and slowly extended her fingers to his chest as if she was unsure that he was real.

"Maya."

"And, John?" Maya looked up searching in Lucas's eyes for the answer.

Lucas couldn't help but lower his eyes when she asked that question. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Maya."

The next thing Lucas felt was the quick sting of her hand across his face.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't."

She turned her back on him walking quickly out of the room.

Lucas sped through the words fearing that she would leave so quickly she wouldn't hear them. "Maya! Meet me tonight seven o'clock, Mayfair Square. Please!"

* * *

><p>It was already dark when Lucas arrived at the Square. He was glad he didn't have to face Maya again so soon in daylight. This was going to be difficult enough without the unbearable reality that daylight brings.<p>

Standing in front of him, Maya was a picture of strength and resolve. She reminded him a little of Haydence. He heart caught at the thought of his wife, but he knew he had to do this - for both their sakes.

"I know this is hard for you. I just want to try and explain."

"It's been 15 years, Lucas. Don't talk to me like you know me. You don't know me. I'm not the same person anymore.

"Neither am I."

"So?"

"Maya, when we were in Africa, when you were attacked, when you were in hospital, I found the man who put you there. Then something happened – something that I had to bury – that I had to run from. I know you had made your choice – to be with John. But I just couldn't tell you. I still loved you too much to hurt you like that."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have waited 15 years to tell me that John Bateman, the man I loved, was dead."

"If you knew how much I wanted to – to tell you everything."

"I can't listen to this. I've got to go."

"Where?"

"To my boyfriend. Yeah, I have one. And I have friends and family - a career. I have a life. And I don't need you and your explanations."

"So why are you here?"

Maya stayed silent. Lucas put his hand over his mouth like he always did when feeling overwhelmed. "Maya, I'm not trying to become part of your life again. All I want to do is tell you the truth about what happened in Africa."

Without another word, Maya turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Hayd moved through her own house quickly in the dark – her tiny torch only giving out the smallest of glares. She didn't dare turn the lights on not knowing when Lucas might be walking up the street from the tube station. The one thing she did know was that she'd have to be clever in placing the listening devices if Lucas decided to do a random sweep of the house.<p>

In all her training and memory of the sweeps she had done with Lucas, she had never seen him check in an actual plant pot. Underneath the lip – yes. Underneath the plant pot itself – yes. But never in the actual soil surrounding the plant. Haydence placed the device a little ways under the soil and covered it. Luckily, the plant was a Christmas Cactus and she had left strict instructions not to water it.

Before she left, Hayd needed to feel close to Lucas. She stopped in their toilet and inhaled his cologne. His own scent was what she was craving, but the cologne did reassure her to some extent. These last few days had been hell. And she wanted nothing more to wait for him, explain everything, and break down in his arms. To be consoled by his voice, his arms, and his kisses.

But, she couldn't allow herself to fall back into the same pattern of behavior she'd had with Gavin. She had to be strong and not allow herself to be swayed by the weakness in her.

She hated not trusting Lucas, but Hayd always promised herself she would not be the gullible accepting wife like she had been before. No. These bugs were as much for protecting Lucas's integrity, as they were her peace of mind.

So, the bugs were simple insurance – her way of insuring that if for any reason Maya did come to the house that she would know what really transpired.

The next day, Hayd got a call from Vaughn.

"I think you would be entertained if you stayed around your house this evening. Maybe hide out in the garden somewhere."

"We have a shed in the back."

"Good. Do you have a camera?"

"Yes."

"I'd bring it if I were you."

"Why."

"Well, I always found that pictorial evidence stands up better in divorce cases. Besides, you are always interested in 'proof'. This is your chance to get it."

Hayd's voice was calm, but Vaughn could tell the truth in her words. "I hate you, Vaughn."

Hayd heard him chuckle on the other end.

"But not as much as you'll hate John." He paused, "I sorry. I meant, Lucas."


	5. Blurred and Broken

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

Chapter 5 – Blurred and Broken

* * *

><p>Haydence North was true to her word. The next evening she hid in their shed at the bottom of the garden – her new 35mm camera clutched in her shaking hands. Just a few days ago she was happily taking pictures of Cathy's first birthday. Now everything in her life was crumbling away.<p>

She knew a shaky camera would never do so she took a sip of Dickel Whiskey she'd taken from the house to steady herself. Feeling sick, tired, and ashamed all at the same time, Hayd wanted to be anywhere else in the world except where she was. But her feet wouldn't budge, and she opened the window just enough so that she could have a clear shot.

She watched Lucas pacing back and forth. That was never a good sign. That meant that he had something on his mind and that he was troubled. Hayd saw him suddenly stand still before walking towards the door. He came back through, and Maya was with him. They talked for a while before Hayd's worse nightmare came true – Lucas was kissing Maya with all the passion that she thought was reserved for her alone. She snapped the camera automatically in succession too numb to really process the situation. Hot tears weld up inside her finally breaking through and obscuring her vision. She stopped taking pictures. She had the proof she'd been demanding all this time. Hayd couldn't bear to watch as Lucas put his arms around Maya and led her up the stairs – undoubtedly to their bedroom. Their bed. Lucas was betraying her in their bed. In the house they were raising their daughter.

In a daze and not caring if she was seen or not, Hayd left the shed and walked around to the road in front of the house. Vaughn was seated in a car a few houses down. She walked up to him and handed the man her camera.

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to God, I'll knock out every one of your Goddamn teeth."

"Hannah, I'm so sorry."

"Don't." Hayd's voice trembled with rage. "Don't even pretend that you're not enjoying this." She took a deep breath. "I don't care what you do with the pictures."

"What will you do now?"

"Listen. Listen and wait."

* * *

><p>Lucas North was even more nervous than when he saw Maya yesterday. Tonight he would tell her the entire truth – whatever the cost. She might very well hate him for the rest of his life, and he was preparing himself for the worst.<p>

He had been walking the floors of his kitchen unsure that she would even show. But, the knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. She had come. Lucas led her into the kitchen. Maya looked around taking in everything as if evaluating it and him at the same time.

"So, you wanted to tell me everything? Start talking, Lucas."

"In Dakar, after you were attacked, I was determined to find who did it and make him pay."

Maya put her arms around herself. Lucas noted the defensive behavior. He wasn't surprised that Maya was still scarred by it.

"Did you find him?"

"I did."

Maya edged her way closer to Lucas. "What happened?"

Lucas gulped, "I killed the man who put you in hospital. I made sure that he could never hurt you or anyone else ever again. After I killed him, I couldn't stay in Africa. If I'd been caught and tried there, my life would have been over."

Maya looked up at Lucas. Combinations of her old feelings for him together with her gratitude for avenging her against her attacker culminated in her hands reaching around Lucas's head and bringing him down for a fierce kiss before he knew what was happening.

Moments lapsed before his realization kicked in, and he broke away from her. "I'm sorry, Maya. I can't. I'm married, and I love my wife. I can't betray her."

She wiped the tears of gratitude away from her eyes and nodded. "I understand. But, I need to know who attacked me, Lucas. Who was it? Was it someone from the club?"

"Isn't knowing he's dead enough?"

"No. Who was it, Lucas?"

He took a deep breath. "It was John."

Maya slowly started to shake her head. "No. You're wrong. John would never have hurt me." Lucas's words finally sank in. "You killed John?"

"I had to protect you."

"No. You were jealous. You! You killed the man I loved!" With that, Maya started hitting Lucas. He put his arms around her to calm her down as she broke down into tears. After she had her cry, Lucas let go of her but kept one arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't you lie down upstairs? You're in no shape to drive. We can talk more whenever you want."

She silently nodded and allowed herself to be guided by Lucas up the stairs and into the spare room.

* * *

><p>Lucas lay on the bed with one hand underneath his head and the other across his chest. It was still too early to tell how Maya was processing the information he'd told her. He would be patient and let her take all the time she needed as he tried to find some much needed sleep.<p>

He had tried to call Haydence. He needed the sound of her voice and the way she made him laugh. He simply needed her. Lucas wanted to tell her everything that was going on – and he would as soon as she returned to London. He wanted her close whenever he chose to tell her this story just for the sheer fact that he didn't want any misunderstandings to crop up between them. But every time he'd ring, he'd get her voice mail. A few minutes later he'd get a text saying that she was not allowed to have her cell phone on in that part of the hospital. Something didn't feel right, but he thought that he should keep his focus on the problem at hand. He trusted that if something was wrong, that Hayd would let him know.

The problem was that he had loved Maya, but that was fifteen years ago. When she had preferred John Bateman, Lucas had accepted that. However, when Maya was attacked and John went missing, Lucas promised her that he would find her attacker and the whereabouts of John. He had no idea that he would end up killing the man Maya thought loved her and the man he'd considered his best friend.

Just as he was drifting off into an uneasy sleep, Maya appeared at the foot of his bed.

"Lucas, I need you."

* * *

><p>In the London damp and chill, Hayd did her own pacing. But instead of doing it in the comfort of her own home, she walked up and down her street for the rest of the night. The microphone in her ear remained quiet for the next several hours but her mind was chaotic with various imaginings of what was going on in her house – each idea more hurtful than the last.<p>

Finally, the silence was broken as she heard Maya's voice say, "Lucas, I need you." The earpiece went dead for a second before coming alive again. This time the sounds she heard were worse than her imaginings because they made everything real. She had lost her husband's fidelity. Before she felt like the bonds of her marriage were being blurred, and now she felt they were truly broken.


	6. Need and Negatives

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

Chapter 6 – Need and Negatives

* * *

><p>"Lucas, I need you."<p>

Maya stood at the foot of Lucas's bed. She was still just as beautiful as she'd been 15 years ago. Lucas shook his head.

"You don't need me, Maya. You just need someone to comfort you. Right now, I'm a convenient option."

"Don't you think you owe me?"

"I kept my promise to you back in Africa. I found who hurt you and stopped him. I don't owe you anything else. Listen, I have a family I love more than this world. I'm not going to lose them by giving in to your needs. You have a boyfriend. Let him be there for you."

"You also killed the man I loved."

"I can't help the fact that he turned out to be a monster. I just can't be with you. Not in that way. Not any more."

"I understand. I'm sorry, Lucas."

"It's ok. Try to get some sleep."

"She must be a special woman."

"She is. She's my life."

Maya nodded and left the room. After Lucas could tell she was back in the spare room, he silently stood up, closed the door to his and Hayd's bedroom, and locked it.

* * *

><p>Waking up early, Lucas North sighed and put both hands over his face. His main thoughts were of Hayd and Cathy not the woman in his spare room. He promised himself that once they returned, he'd never let them out of his sight again. The ache their absence made in him was frightening. He missed the normal everyday tasks that made him a part of Cathy's life. Making her meals, playing games of peek-a-boo, and caring for her every need was a joy.<p>

Lucas was fascinated by his infant daughter – a mad, magical combination of himself and Haydence yet at the same time her own little unique spirit. When Cathy would be about to do something naughty, she would always look to him and smile – almost daring him to stop her. The only thing more brilliant than her smile was the sparkle her steel blue eyes made. Of all the bad things he had done in his life and all the good things he had done to try to atone, Lucas thought that raising his daughter was the best thing he had ever done.

As for his wife, Lucas needed Hayd with every ounce of his being. Everyday he fell more in love with her quirks and complications. She was sweet and loving while never allowing Lucas to take himself too seriously. Hayd also never smothered him. Instead she trusted that whenever he was ready to talk about something that he would come to her. Lucas was grateful for that trust above everything else. In their profession, trust was slowly gained and easily broken. He was secure in his belief that nothing would ever change his amazing Southern AmeraBrit.

Walking past his spare room, Lucas opened it slightly. Maya was still asleep. Hopefully she would respect his decision to not physically comfort her last night. That's what he was thinking as he pulled the post from his front door. Hearing a strange noise seconds after, Lucas entered his kitchen and saw the back door wide open. He checked the lock. It looked sound enough. He stepped to his back porch and looked around. Everything looked calm and still. Lucas went back inside sliding the door behind him.

Then he saw it. A picture left on the counter top. A picture of himself and Maya in a passionate kiss. Written on the front of it was, "Does she know?"

Lucas's heart stopped. He heard another noise inside the house. Maybe whoever left the photo was still there. Grabbing a knife, he positioned himself along the wall of his kitchen. He turned quickly poised to defend himself only to find Maya standing there.

"Hey." Lucas smiled and turned away from Maya concealing the knife and returning it to its proper place.

"I've got to go, Lucas. But, we'll talk again."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Maya."

Lucas saw Maya to the door. As Maya walked away from the house, she looked back at Lucas and smiled. Securing the lock, he strode straight back to the kitchen to have another look at the photograph. This was Vaughn. This was that bastard trying to get something out of him. The message was clear enough – 'Do what I want or I show this to your wife.' The inevitability of the situation crushed him more than anything else. He knew he would do anything Vaughn asked of him to protect Hayd from seeing that picture and being hurt. Anything at all. This picture could destroy his world. He swore he'd be damned before he'd let that happen.

Lost in these thoughts, Lucas was slow to answer his mobile's ring. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello."

"Sorry about that stunt just now. Bit dramatic, I know."

"You've got thirty seconds before I hang up, Vaughn. What do you want?"

"Ok. Ok. I need your help – badly."

"And you think blackmailing me is the best way to get it?"

"Look, John. I made some silly promises. Five has a file called Albany. I need it."

"First of all, I don't know what you're playing at – calling me 'John'. You know very well who I am. Secondly, I'm not doing this."

"Please. They won't leave me alone. Do this for me and I'm gone. Forever. You can carry on with whatever life you want or even both if your crafty enough."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Do you want to rekindle an old flame or do you want keep the domestic bliss of wife and child? Maybe you want the best of both worlds."

"Nothing happened between Maya and me."

"That's not what the picture shows."

"It was one kiss."

"But she stayed the night. Admit it. It doesn't look good for you."

"Hannah wouldn't believe your lies."

"She's a woman who's been betrayed by a husband before, John. What won't she believe?"

Lucas closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. He couldn't risk it. He had too much to loose. Nothing was more important than keeping his family together.

"When do you want it?"

"You've got to the end of the day, or your Hannah will know all your little secrets, John. The old ones and the new."

* * *

><p>Lucas knew he had to be careful in obtaining Albany. He didn't know what it was and right now he didn't care. All that mattered was that Hayd was never shown that picture of Maya kissing him. She had been so betrayed by her first husband that Lucas didn't know how she'd react if she thought that Lucas was doing the same.<p>

Getting Stephen Owen to type in his access code while Lucas was watching was easy enough. Now, he had to go through with it. He had to focus on Hayd and Cathy. He had to focus on his life with them as he transferred £24,000 into Owen's account just to make it look real.

Walking into the pub, Lucas found Vaughn seated at the table in the back corner. 'Typical spy behavior.' Lucas thought.

Two glasses were waiting on the table.

"Still a vodka man, I take it? Come on, you don't need to be so unfriendly."

"I prefer whiskey now, actually." Lucas sat down and placed the flash drive on the table. Vaughn went to pick it up, but Lucas stopped him. "I want the digital image of that picture."

"It's not digital." Vaughn slid an envelope over to Lucas. "But, these are all the negatives."

Both men released their prizes at the same time. The older man slid the flash drive into his pocket. Lucas examined the negatives.

"These are 35mm." Lucas said almost to himself. The usual surveillance used digital now. It made him think of Haydence.

Lost in that thought, Vaughn brought him back to the present. "Hope you covered your tracks. Did you use a fall guy?"

Lucas glared at him with utter contempt but stayed silent.

"Course you did. Didn't have to do that of course. You could have taken a risk – talked your way out of it. Harry Pearce would have believed you. Still, better to be safe than sorry. Best to set someone up. Who's life did you ruin today, John?

"Stop calling me 'John'." Lucas hissed through his teeth. "Look, I did what you asked. I helped you. Now you and I are done." He threw his head back as he swigged the vodka down and started to walk away.

Vaughn called after him. "You didn't do this for me."

Lucas turned around.

"You did this for Hannah."

His anger was barely restrained as he leaned across the table got into Vaughn's face. The older man put his back against the wall.

"You leave my wife alone. Or, I'll not be responsible for what I do to you."

Vaughn smirked. "Just like the good old days."


	7. Darkness and Demons

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged. There is a reference to 'The Brave Tin Soldier' in this chapter. If any of you want to see it, the links are listed just below. **

.com/watch?v=6Fk0dSdwHtI&feature=relmfu

.com/watch?v=k2r67NEtgQM&feature=relmfu

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Darkness and Demons<p>

* * *

><p>Lucas walked back home with more ease than he had going to the pub. No, he still didn't trust Vaughn, but at least he had the pictures. The fact that the images were negatives and not on a flash drive still gnawed at him. No spy he knew used 35mm any more. And while Vaughn did look like he had fallen on hard times, Lucas knew that he always found a way to get whatever he needed for an op.<p>

He entered his house, locked the door behind him, and heard something move upstairs. Drawing his gun, Lucas made his way silently up the steps. The door to his bedroom was closed but a light shone underneath it. Placing his left hand on the doorknob, Lucas took a deep breath before throwing the door open. His right arm extended with his gun poised to fire.

Across the room, Haydence stood over a set of bags laid in front of the bed. She had her own gun drawn and pointed straight at Lucas. Her hair looked even more disarrayed than normal. Her eyes were red from crying, but Lucas didn't notice at first. Instead, he lowered his gun and started laughing.

"Love, why didn't you let me know you were back? We could have just killed each other." Lucas started to close the distance between them, but Hayd stepped back still pointing her gun at him.

"Hand me the gun." Her voice was cold and without feeling.

Lucas grinned, "Love, as much as I'd like to continue this little roll play a little later, I'd really like to kiss my wife and hug my daughter."

At those words, Haydence caught her breath. Lucas noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Cathy? Is she ok?" A number of fears flashed through his mind as he imagined the worst of accidents happening to his little girl.

"She's fine. She's safe."

"That's not an answer, Hayd."

"That's the only answer you're going to get right now," she paused and took a deep breath, "John."

"What?" Lucas stopped his feet glued to the floor and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Slide your gun across the floor."

"Come on, Hayd. Stop playing around."

Haydence fired her gun into one of the pillows on the bed and brought it straight back to Lucas. "Who's playing? Do it. Now." Hayd ignored his surprised look as he slid his gun towards her. After securing his gun, she tossed a set of handcuffs on the bed.

"Take them. Cuff yourself to the headboard."

Lucas couldn't believe this was happening.

"Love, what is going on?"

"We'll talk once you're cuffed. Not before."

Lucas narrowed his eyes but did as Haydence told him. He cuffed his left hand to one of the bars of their metal-spired headboard.

"Ok. I've done as you asked. Please tell me what's going on. Why did you call me 'John'?"

"Because that's your name. You're John Bateman. You killed the real Lucas North in Dakar 15 years ago. You see, I've been talking to your old friend Vaughn."

"And you really believe this fiction he's spun? What else am I supposed to have done?"

"You're responsible for the Dakar Embassy bombing."

"No. I'm not." Lucas tilted his head. "None of that is true."

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I'm not going to ask you how you felt when you killed all those innocent people. I'm not going to ask you how you could selfishly kill the real Lucas North and take his place. I remember my youth. Young men make just as many mistakes as young women do."

Lucas took a deep breath but let Hayd keep talking. He knew she was referring to her marriage with Gavin when she was 17. A marriage that quickly turned sick and abusive. He wasn't surprised that she'd made him put on handcuffs if she was thinking about her own past.

"I'm not even going to point out how hypocritical you are. Two years ago you were preaching from your high horse down to me about honesty. And now, I find your whole life has been a lie. No." Haydence wiped the tears from her eyes and started pacing across the room. "What I am going to ask is what were you thinking? Rekindling a relationship from 15 years ago? Were Cathy and I not enough for you? Was I not enough? I know I'm not the beauty queen that Maya is, but damn it, Lucas. I have always loved you. Through your darkness and your demons, I have always been there."

Lucas looked into his wife's face and saw multilevels of hurt, fear, and insecurities. He tried to stay calm and quiet, but everything she said hurt him to the core. "Hayd, how can you believe him? Is the life, the family, the trust we've built over the last two years nothing to you?"

Her jaw grimly set, Hayd took out a copy of the photo of Lucas and Maya. "That is exactly what I was going to ask you."

Damn Vaughn – that double crossing bastard. "Vaughn is just showing you what he wants you to see. You weren't there. You didn't see what really happened."

All the anger that she'd kept locked up over the last few days finally took control. Haydence was enraged. "I was the one who took the pictures! I stood in our shed skulking like a thief in my own home and watched you kissing her. Then you took her up here."

"Love, you didn't hear the conversation."

"I heard enough later on. I heard you fucking her in this very room. Our room, John."

"Hayd, I love you. I would never betray you."

"Don't make this worse by lying."

"I'm not."

Haydence brought a small recorder out of her pocket and pushed play. Lucas's and Maya's voices could be heard in the throws of passion. Lucas kept saying Maya's name. Maya kept saying 'John'. The recording ended with Lucas saying, "Maya, I love you," in his most tender voice.

Now Lucas was angry and afraid. His voice deepened slightly in his fear. "That's a fake. I don't know how he did it, but Vaughn fabricated that recording. Haydence, I would never be unfaithful."

"I wish that were true."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I loved Lucas North. I married him and had his child. But, he's been dead a long time, John. You killed him in Africa. Now, you've killed him a second time. And, I hate you for it. Lucas North is dead."

Hayd had said all that not even looking at Lucas. When she did raise her eyes to his, she saw the pain in his eyes that she had only seen one other time – when he thought she was carrying another man's child. But her own pain was too great to see the truth in his.

"I'm leaving and taking Cathy. Don't try to follow us, John."

Haydence closed the bags in front of the bed and started walking out of the room. Just as she was closing the door, she heard Lucas sing, "Da, moi lyubimyi, da. Net, moi lyubimyi, net."

It was the song Lucas sang to Cathy from the Russian cartoon of "The Brave Tin Soldier." Hayd knew it translated to, "Yes, my beloved, yes. No, my beloved, no." She looked back at him. Tears fell from his eyes, and his voice was thick with emotion.

"Please stay. Hear my side of things. If I have done wrong, I'm willing to do anything to atone. I'd even go back to prison – to a Russian prison – just as long as I knew that you still believed in me and loved me. Just don't leave – don't take our daughter away."

"I'm sorry, John." With that, she closed the door. When Lucas heard her close the front door, his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. His family was falling apart, and he could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Lucas was still awash in his own tears and uncertain what to do next. If Vaughn had planned this as perfectly as it seemed, he didn't even know if he could go to Harry with it. He didn't have the time to explain himself to Harry when his focus was on getting his wife and child back.<p>

Then his mobile ran. It was Vaughn.

"How's marital life, old friend? Still bliss?"

"You bastard. If I see you again, I will kill you."

"No you won't, John. You're going to get me the Albany file and this time it had better be the real one."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm the only one who has the proof of how the evidence against you is fake – from the recording of you and Maya to the confusion about your identity. I think that's going to be pretty valuable to you, John."

Lucas breathed deeply. It took every ounce of his energy to stay in control.

"You better get over here then. I can't do anything in the position I'm in right now."

A noise came from below. Maybe it was Haydence coming back willing to listen to his side of the story. Maybe she'd brought Cathy with her.

The door opened. Instead of Lucas's wife, Vaughn stood in the doorway his smirk evident on his face.

"I'm already here, old friend."


	8. Questions and Attitude

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

Chapter 8 – Questions and Attitude

* * *

><p>Vaughn had little trouble releasing Lucas from the handcuffs. As Lucas sat numbly on the bed, Vaughn explained about Albany.<p>

"The intel you delivered before took me to a painting that held the whereabouts of the true location of Albany. If you want the proof that what Hannah heard was fabricated, you're going to get it for me. And, let's face it, you won't get her back without that."

"Why?" Lucas shook his head putting his hands over his face. "This was between you and me. Why did you have to involve Hannah?"

"You can't blackmail someone who has such a strong support system. If I'd come to you while Hannah was here and trusted you, she would have been another weapon against me. So, I divided. I conquered. Besides, only a man who is on the brink of losing everything can do this. I had to make you feel their loss. What are you willing to do now in order to obtain Albany?"

Lucas looked at Vaughn with cold rage in his eyes. "Anything."

Vaughn laughed and clapped Lucas on the back. "That's the Lucas I know and love."

"So, you've stopped this charade of calling me 'John'?"

"Only in here - here we're safe from prying ears."

"How did you do it? How did you alter what Hannah heard from the bug in here?"

"A tale for another time." Vaughn pulled out a picture and gave it to Lucas. "Albany is at this man's house. I think you know him."

Lucas looked at the picture and then up at Vaughn. "You've got to be kidding."

"Not a bit. And, there is an element of time in this, Lucas. My employers are becoming impatient. They need Albany by 2pm today."

"I'm on an operation today. It'll be tricky."

"Well, it's up to you. But, you should know that Hannah and Cathy will be leaving the country soon – later today in fact. Once they're out of the country, not even I may be able to find them. Hannah's learned a lot from her time with Five."

Vaughn looked at the haunted look in Lucas's face. "Will you stop torturing yourself? There isn't a choice here. Stop pretending like there is. Just makes it worse."

Vaughn had been wandering around the room and looking in various places as he talked to Lucas. In the wardrobe, the cupboards, the en-suite bathroom.

"What are you looking for, Vaughn?"

"The case I gave you, Lucas. Where is it?"

"Forgive me for not keeping your dirty laundry out for just anyone to see. I put it in storage."

Vaughn nodded his head but thought to himself, 'Ever the expert liar, Lucas. She's got it, doesn't she? Even after Hannah's left you, lost her faith in you, taken your child away. You're still willing to lie for her. And I've got to find her before she gives it to Harry Pearce.'

* * *

><p>Ruth sat waiting for Haydence the following morning in Green Park. Cathy was in a stroller sitting up. She watched people as they walked back and forth. Suddenly a figure swept the little girl up and hugged her with all her might. Cathy recognized the scent of her mother before she was given the chance to see her face. The girl's little voice broke out in giggles, "Ma ma ma ma. Ma ma ma ma."<p>

"That's right, my Cathy. Momma's here."

Ruth looked at her friend. Hayd's delight in holding her daughter could not hide her sadness.

"What did you find out?"

Hayd's eye glanced down to the leather case she had brought with her. "Too much, Ruth, too much. You need to take that to Harry. Vaughn Edwards is trying to manipulate," Hayd took a deep breath, "the man we thought was Lucas North. In that case is everything Vaughn gave to Lucas along with everything you gave me on Vaughn and John Bateman. I hope you can use it to stop whatever it is Vaughn is trying to do."

"What about you?"

She handed a letter to Ruth. "Give my resignation to Harry. I've just found out that my husband is not Lucas North. That he betrayed this country 15 years ago and that he's betrayed his own family with another woman just yesterday. I can't stay here and do this job. Jesus, I can't even stay in this country anymore."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to see my Aunt. I know at least that much. After that, I don't really know."

"I know I can't persuade you to stay. I wouldn't even try. Just, please, be careful. You're going to be on your own. No grid, no backup."

Haydence cut her off short, "No husband, no lover, no father for my child. I think I know what I'm losing, Ruth."

* * *

><p>All ops had their difficulties, but this operation was going to be a hard one. Lucas could barely stand having Danielle in the seat next to him. The only American woman he wanted by his side was Haydence. Danielle's presence only made Haydence's absence all the more real. Besides, with her blonde hair and annoying voice, she reminded him of Sarah Caulfield, and those were not good memories to stir.<p>

Driving into London, suddenly Lucas received a text: "Albany file 2pm. Do it for Hannah. Do it for Cathy."

As Lucas made the pretence of switching cars and created lies that her safety was in danger, Danielle continued to hound Lucas with questions and attitude. But his only thought was for Haydence and Cathy. Nothing else mattered.

When Lucas pulled up to Malcolm's house, Danielle was still giving Lucas grief.

"You're leaving me in the car?" Her annoying voice grated on Lucas's already frayed nerves.

"You'll have to forgive me for not trusting you to stay put." With that, Lucas cuffed Danielle's right wrist to the steering wheel.

Lying to Malcolm to obtain Albany was harder than Lucas expected. But in the end, Malcolm seemed to believe him and handed it over.

Dealing with Danielle was nowhere near as easy. Even something as simple as getting clearance for her to call in was problematic – meeting with opposition from Harry. Something wasn't right, but Lucas couldn't figure out what it was. Hearing the order to eliminate the annoying American was truly shocking to him.

Danielle sensed that something was wrong as well as she made her decision to run from Lucas. Her run was short lived as Lucas easily caught up with her, over powered her, and stuffed her into the boot of his car.

Driving to the new rendezvous point, Lucas got a call from Vaughn, "Less than two hours left, John."

"Look, I've told you I can't talk now. I'm in the middle of something. I have Albany. I will bring it to you."

Lucas stopped the car and got out. He could here Danielle's cries from the boot. He opened it.

"The only way you're going to get these codes is off my dead body, you jerk! When I see my people, I'm going to tell them everything. About how you lost my security and took me to that house."

He shut the door back down and readied his gun to fire. Then something stopped him. There was just something wrong about Harry's phone calls to him. Lucas went back to the front seat and called in again.

"Harry."

"Alfa one."

"I'm at the rendezvous. I'm about to carry out your orders. Just need to check something."

"Go ahead."

"What's your favorite opera?

"You have your orders, Alfa one."

"You're favorite opera. Harry?"

"Neutralize her. Now."

"Wrong answer."

Lucas threw the phone out of the car and sped away. Bullets flew around him hitting the car in various places taking it out of commission just as he crested the hill. Lucas stopped and got Danielle out of the car. She was shot in the neck, and Lucas took down their attackers one by one as they made their way to the roof.

After Lucas took out the last sniper, he looked to Danielle. She was bleeding badly and begging for her life. She spouted one promise after another. She promised not to tell anyone about stuffing her in the trunk. She promised not to tell anyone about the house. Lucas grabbed a phone from the dead sniper and called for the ambulance. Regardless of her promises and whether or not she kept them, Lucas only had one option. He punched 999 into the phone.

"Emergency services. What service do you require?"

"Ambulance, please. Female. Gunshot wound. South of the river. Construction sight Debford. Possible air evac."

"Understood. On its way."

Lucas held Danielle and took over applying pressure to her neck. Even if she told the Americans and Harry everything that had happened that day, even if it sent him to prison, no one would be listening to her until after her immediate surgery and recovery. He'd have plenty of time to get Albany to Vaughn and obtain the proof of his innocence. Even with the risk involved, there was just no way that he could let her die on his watch. People like Vaughn Edwards and John Bateman would have let her die without a second thought. But he wasn't either of those men. He was Lucas North – and that meant something.

As the EMTs wheeled Danielle into the ambulance, she whispered to Lucas, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Haydence and Cathy stayed in the Renaissance Hotel next to Heathrow. Now that everything was out in the open between her and John, she didn't worry about making purchases on their cards – at least not while in England.<p>

After allowing herself and Cathy to have a nap, she had called the front desk and asked for a porter to help her with their bags. They needed to go on to the airport allowing plenty of time to clear the various queues.

A knock at the door brought Hayd to look through the small spyglass. The porter stood there waiting. Hayd opened the door only to have the porter shoved in past her. Vaughn Edwards came in behind him, gun drawn and silencer attached. He shot the porter without a second glance.

"Now, my dear, where's that case of mine?"


	9. Emptiness and Passion

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

Chapter 9 – Emptiness and Passion

* * *

><p>Handing Vaughn the Albany file, Lucas impatiently watched the older man check its contents. All that was needed was confirmation that it was real, and Vaughn would hand over the information that would prove his innocence to Hayd. All that Lucas thought about was getting his family back together. All he thought about was catching them before they got on a plane.<p>

Vaughn closed his laptop in frustration, "This is a fake."

"What?"

"Either you're trying to play me or you've been out smarted? Which is it, John?"

Lucas was quiet, taking in the severity of the situation.

"Your silence tells me it's the later. You need to go back and get the real thing."

"No. I can't. There's no time to do that and keep Hannah from flying out today."

"Haydence is going straight to her Aunt – in Tennessee of all places. But, she's only going to be there for a short time. After that, you may never find her or your daughter again. So, you are right. Time is of the essence."

Lucas stopped and tilted his head to one side. "My wife's name is Hannah."

Vaughn grinned broadly. "If that's what you want the Russians to keep believing, you better get me the real Albany file. They have ways of finding people that are valuable to them. I think Haydence Todd still classifies as that."

Lucas caught his breath. Haydence had faked her own death with the help of Harry, of course, and laid low for six months. When she had resurfaced, she was Hannah Taylor with a new back-story and more than halfway through carrying Cathy. All to protect her from the Russians who wanted her knowledge of her ex-husband's scandal. He had been a decorated MI-6 agent who had sold secrets to the Iranians. The bloody Russians would have a field day. It didn't help that they would also use her current relationship to Lucas as bait to recapture him.

Lucas imagined a multitude of ways to wipe that smile off Vaughn's face. But he knew the only thing he could do was go back to Malcolm's and retrieve the real Albany. Breaking down the door, he thought that a quick frontal attack might scare the older man into giving it up easily. He did have a mother to protect after all.

But, all that waited for Lucas was an empty house. The emptiness seemed to mock him. Just as if it knew that all that was waiting for Lucas back at his home was another empty house. He'd lost his wife, lover, mother of his child, along with his only daughter. This could not be happening to him. All he could do was let out his rage on the emptiness of the house.

* * *

><p>Ruth sat in Harry's office. His grim face staring back at her.<p>

"You bugged a colleague's phone on your own – without authorization?"

"Haydence informed me of the letters she received questioning Lucas's identity. Since she's been on leave, Hayd has discovered that Lucas is not Lucas."

"I can't believe that."

"Everything is in this case. Apparently it was enough evidence to make Hayd take Cathy and leave." Ruth took a deep breath and handed Harry a separate letter. "This is Hayd's letter of resignation. She said she couldn't do this job anymore. I think that losing Lucas has truly crushed her. I don't know if she'll recover from this."

"If this is true, Ruth, I don't know if any of us will."

* * *

><p>Finding Malcolm was easier said than done. Even though retired, Malcolm was ever the consummate Spook. As Lucas was sitting in his desk narrowing down Malcolm's location, Vaughn called again. Lucas moved to a darkened corner of the grid.<p>

"I don't think you realise the severity of the situation, John."

"You underestimate me. I know exactly what's at stake."

"No. You don't. Let me pass the phone to someone who does understand."

Lucas waited for a moment his heart pounding in his chest.

"Lucas? It's Hannah. I'm so sorry, love. I should have believed you. I should have…" Hannah's voice was cut short. In the background, he could hear a crying child. His Cathy was crying.

"Vaughn." Lucas's voice was sharp and cold like the daggers he wanted to put in Vaughn's heart. "If you hurt my wife or my child, I promise that you're end won't be quick."

"You don't have to worry about me, John. It's the Chinese. They're the ones I'm working for. I don't have to spell it out for you what they'll do to them if you don't get Albany."

"Alright, Vaughn, you win."

"What does that mean?"

"I already have it, you bastard."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't see where you have a choice."

"Meet me at Southwark Park. Half an hour."

As Lucas got into the taxi, a confused Beth Bailey heard his directions to the cab driver and followed him.

* * *

><p>Sitting next to Vaughn on the bench and watching the children play, Lucas finally decided on something: Vaughn Edwards was definitely one sick fuck. The children running around and laughing only brought home to Lucas the fact that his Cathy was in danger. If he didn't get this right, she may never live to do the things that the children around him took for granted.<p>

He also thought of Haydence as he saw the mothers watching their children. He didn't blame Hayd for the position they were all in, but he was a little disappointed. Lucas always thought that Hayd's instincts would fiercely protect their daughter should the need ever arise. Apparently, she had fallen short.

All Lucas knew was that he couldn't face a world that did not have his girls in it.

"Where are they?"

"They're safe. Give me Albany, and I'll have them released."

Lucas shook his head, "Not here."

"John, the whole purpose of meeting in a public place is that you can't torture me into telling you where they are. Stop taking me for an idiot."

"Working with the Chinese, I say you qualify."

Vaughn took Lucas's barb a little too personal and decided to bite back.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for your wife. But, even though she has her weaknesses, I can see why you love her."

Lucas refused to take the bait. "You've always been good at manipulating people, Vaughn. But there's one thing you never accounted for."

"What's that?"

"Passion."

Lucas drove the knife into Vaughn's right thigh clamping a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming out.

"Don't make a fuss. I'm inches away from a main artery. Any sudden movement will be very bad for you. Now. Tell me where they are."

"John, listen." Vaughn tried to talk through the pain.

"You've overplayed your hand, Vaughn. Hannah and Cathy mean more to me than my job or my reputation. Now. Tell me where they are."

"You don't understand. I'm trying to protect them."

"By handing them over to the Chinese?"

"They're not with the Chinese. But they are going to kill them if we don't…"

Vaughn couldn't finish his sentence as Lucas twisted the blade deeper into his leg.

"Where?"

"They're in a safe house, but the Chinese don't know about it."

A child's shriek made Lucas turn his head. In that split second, Vaughn backhanded Lucas in the face. Lucas went for his gun only to have Vaughn force it up into the air. In the struggle, the gun fired. Vaughn knocked Lucas to the ground and ran off.

The commotion drew Beth's attention away from her call with Harry. She ran towards them and drew her gun on Lucas.

"Lucas!"

"Beth, get out of the way."

Neither one would lower their weapon. It was a stand off. Lucas couldn't let Vaughn escape, but he couldn't shoot down and innocent woman – no matter how stupid she was being.

"You idiot! You have no idea what you've done!"

"Tell me. Tell me what I've done. Whatever's going on, we want to help. Harry will help you like he helped me. Please, put the gun down."

The defeat in Lucas's eyes surprised Beth. She had never seen him so beaten. Lucas lowered his gun. Beth started advancing on him.

"Lucas, you have to…"

But he cut her off by leveling his gun at her again. This was his wife and child's lives at stake. He didn't know Beth that well and, let's face it; the woman was far from innocent.

"You won't kill me. I know you won't."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Maybe not, but I believe in you. We all do."

Lucas turned around broken and defeated. He had let down his family. The people that depended on him the most were at the mercy of the Chinese. But Beth still believed in him – of course that made everything better.

As he sat on the ground finally giving up, Lucas thought to himself, "What a fucking failure I am."


	10. Justice and Judgment

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

Chapter 10 - Justice and Judgment

* * *

><p>Lucas paced back and forth behind a table in a disused factory. Waiting for Harry to come and interrogate him was true torture. He needed to be on the outside looking for Hayd and Cathy not cooped up in here – a helpless failure.<p>

Finally, Harry entered the room. Before Harry could even speak, Lucas was pleading with him.

"Harry. A madman has Hannah and Cathy. He's threatening to hand them over to the Chinese. In fact, he may have already done so. You have to put the team out there to find them."

Harry looked at Lucas questioningly.

"I'm telling you the truth. I know you may have your doubts about me, but I'd hope you'd know me enough that I would never lie about the security of my family. After everything you've seen happen between myself and Hannah. After everything you've seen of a father's love for Cathy. You must trust that that is real."

"You have a lot of allegations to answer for, Lucas."

"And I will. As long as you want. But I'm going insane in here – not knowing if they're even still alive. Harry, I'm begging you. Please find my family."

"What would the Chinese want with Hannah?"

"It's a long story. And I'll tell you all of it. But the man I met with in the park knows Hannah's past, Harry." Lucas paused trying to import to his boss the significance of the situation. "All of it."

Harry's eyes widened. Lucas's identity may be questionable but he couldn't squash the instincts that told him that the man in front of him was honestly afraid for the lives of his wife and daughter. Besides, if someone else knew that Haydence Todd was still alive, neither mother nor daughter would be safe. Nor the secrets of the Realm.

"Beth." Harry called the newest member of the team over. "I want you to call Ruth. See if she can contact Hannah North. I know they've been talking a lot these last few days. If she gets no response, liaison with the rest of the team. I want you to find the whereabouts of Hannah and Cathy North immediately. This takes highest priority." He looked to Lucas. "What's the name of the man you believe has them?"

"Vaughn Edwards."

He turned back to Beth. "Find out where he is as well. If he does have Hannah and Cathy, he may lead us to them."

Beth nodded, "Understood," and left.

"Thank you, Harry."

"I've done all I can for them at this moment. Now, I need you to sit down and answer my questions."

Lucas nodded and complied. He knew he had no choice. At least now he knew that they were searching for his girls.

Harry produced a picture and placed it in front of Lucas.

"One Lucas North in Dakar I can accept. Two is stretching credibility."

Lucas recognized the man in the picture and sighed.

"Who is he, Lucas?"

Lucas pushed the picture away with his left hand.

"Listen, Harry, I know this looks suspicious."

"Somewhat."

Lucas sighed. Harry sat down in front of him.

"Let me be clear. The Dakar bombing happened on my watch. Seventeen people were killed and for fifteen years they've gone without justice. So you do not leave this room until you explain your full extent of your involvement in that atrocity. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Lucas's voice was calm. He rotated the picture around so that it faced Harry.

"This man is John Bateman. And, I am Lucas North."

Harry shook his head. "That's not what the evidence says." Harry produced the information Beth had found plus the contents of the bag Ruth gave him. The bag Vaughn had shown to Hayd in the beginning.

"This 'evidence'," Lucas said it with disdain, "has been doctored."

"By whom?"

"By the man who has my family."

"Fifteen years ago you went to Dakar."

"I did. I had already made it through the first round of vetting for Five. All that was left was the face to face. It was a big decision, and I went to Dakar to find myself. I didn't want to be just another green rookie on the grid."

"I thought that India was usually the place for that."

Lucas halfway smiled. "Not if you're a rally enthusiast. Anyway, in the evenings, I'd work at the bar in a casino. I'd watch people. Try to find out what made them tick. Some I'd follow. Find out if my instincts were good. I noticed two men there. John Bateman and Vaughn Edwards. Bateman worked there at the tables, but Vaughn was a high stakes player."

Harry leaned over the table. He had to get the truth out of Lucas. He had to use all his skills to read the man if front of him and decide if he was telling the truth. "And?"

"Over the weeks I observed them. I found that Vaughn was a mercenary – the lowest of the low. Vaughn worked his way into Bateman's acquaintance by leaving him large tips. After a while, they'd meet when John finished work. They'd often stay up the rest of the night drinking. I never liked the look of Vaughn from the beginning so I wanted to get in closer and find out what I could about him. To do that I befriended John."

Lucas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I was trying to play spy all on my own. It was exciting; and after a taste, I got sucked into it. Guess I've never been the same since. Then of course there was a girl."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There usually is."

"Maya Lahan. She was John's girlfriend. She'd tagged along thinking it was just going to be a summer break before finishing University. Maya, John, and I became inseparable. Although she was his girlfriend," Lucas paused, "we felt a connection. On nights when John was drinking with Vaughn, we met in secret. Our affair was short lived though because she still loved John. But even that didn't change the fact that Maya was afraid of what John would do if he found out about us. So we ended it, and I put my focus back to watching Vaughn."

"I knew that he associated with some very dodgy people. I tried to warn John, but he wouldn't listen. He was so caught up in Vaughn's money and charm that he refused to see what was in front of him. Then the Embassy bombing happened. I suspected Vaughn's involvement but there was no way to prove it. I was going to go to the police with what I knew when Maya went missing. John and I split up so that we could cover more ground. When I found her, she was unconscious in an alley. She had been beaten, raped, and left for dead."

Lucas's voice trembled from the memory of it. "Watching Maya lying broken in hospital was hard. Seeing all the victims from the bombing there as well was too much for me. So, when she woke up, I swore to Maya that I'd find who hurt her and get her justice. I swore to myself that I'd find the bombers and make them pay too."

"Just as I had my suspicions about the bombing, I knew that somehow John had found out about my relationship with Maya. For all his feigned worry and concern, he had taken out his anger and his rage on the woman he should have protected. Then he used my feelings for her to delay me from going to the police. When I found John again, he had changed. Something was different in him. I told him about Maya but all he was concerned about was borrowing my passport. He said Vaughn had left him high and dry and that he had to get out of the country. I refused, and we fought."

Lucas hung his head for a moment before looking Harry squarely in the eyes. "I had been in fights before, but nothing so intense – so brutal. I knew that if I didn't win that John would kill me. He hated me for being with Maya. He needed my passport to gain his freedom. So when I finally gained the upper hand, I couldn't stop. This was the man who had almost killed a defenseless woman. This was one of the men responsible for the bombing. So, when my arms found their way around his neck, I didn't stop till all the life was out of him. I'd been told you never forget the first man you kill. And, I don't. I think about him every day. I know I had to do it, but I still took a life. That's why I hate the name 'John'. I also never went back to tell Maya. I've lived with that guilt all these years as well. All she knew was that the two men she thought loved her had both abandoned her."

"Afterwards, I realized that in the eyes of the authorities I had committed murder. I had no proof about John's involvement with Maya's attack or the embassy bombing. I knew that if I was found out that my life would be over. I'd loose my chance to work for Five, my freedom, and possibly my life. So, I disposed of John's body and took the next boat back to England. I'm not proud of what I did, but I did nothing to constitute any sort of betrayal to this country or the people I serve. I know you may not believe me. All I can ask is that you go through the 'evidence' completely before passing judgment on me."

Harry sighed. He wanted to believe Lucas. But he couldn't let his personal feelings cloud him. He had solid evidence that Lucas North was lying to him. He had to make this decision rationally.

Then Beth called him. Harry stood up from the table and walked away distancing himself from Lucas.

"What do you mean you can't find Ruth?"

"She told Tariq that she had to see a man from the council. She hasn't been in contact since. That was hours ago."

"What about Hannah?"

"She's not answering her mobile. But we were able to track the phone to a room in the Renaissance Hotel."

"And?"

"It was secured underneath the sink."

"Why there?"

"I don't know. But a porter was killed in Hannah's room yesterday when she was still supposed to be in it. The hotel cameras were down so there's no telling what actually happened."

"My God." He didn't know the validity of everything Lucas had told him but his fears about Haydence and Cathy appeared to be justified. "Find Ruth and keep searching for the Norths. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Lucas had stood up when he heard Harry say 'My God'. "Please, Harry. Tell me what's going on."

"It looks like Hannah and Cathy may have been taken from their hotel room at the Renaissance yesterday by force. But where they are right now, I don't know."

"You have to let me search for them. I know people who can help find Vaughn, but they won't talk to you."

Harry handed Lucas his gun. "I know what you'll want to do with him when you find him, but remember that Vaughn may be the only way to prove your innocence. You need to bring him back alive."

"I can't promise, Harry."

"I wouldn't want you to."


	11. Delusions and Blood

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Delusions and Blood<p>

"But before you go, I need you to tell me what you know about how Vaughn manipulated Hannah." Harry knew he was taking a big risk letting Lucas go after Vaughn. He had to make sure that he knew all of Lucas's intel before he left.

Lucas shook his head. "Ruth knows more than I do, Harry."

"Yes. But right now, I can't find Ruth."

"Harry." Lucas knew how much Ruth meant to Harry. Hell, everyone knew how much Ruth meant to Harry – even if they didn't want to admit it to each other. But Harry gave no indication of his own private fears.

"I'm sure she's ok. What about Hannah and Vaughn?"

"Vaughn brought to her the 'evidence' that you now have."

"Hannah wouldn't have left you just because of that. She knows that fakes can be made. And I know that these have still not been verified. So what else happened?"

Lucas sighed. "Vaughn made allegations that I would be unfaithful – with Maya. I approached Maya to tell her the truth of what happened fifteen years ago. I hoped she would find some peace. Vaughn arranged it so that Hannah would see us together."

"There's still something else that you're not telling me."

"Hannah put a listening device in our bedroom. Nothing happened between Maya and me, but Hannah swore that she heard us being intimate."

"You said the Chinese are in on this?"

Lucas nodded. "Vaughn said that they are the ones he would hand them over to."

Harry got that far away look that he always did when he was putting the pieces together. "Remember the way the Russians and Chinese tried to trick you into killing Danielle?"

"A synthesized track based from recordings of your voice?"

"That's right. If we are dealing with the Chinese, I wouldn't put is past them to give that little toy to Vaughn."

"Is there anyway to prove that?"

"After we get Hannah and Cathy back, I'll put Tariq on it."

"Thank you, Harry."

* * *

><p>Lucas North kicked the door in sending it sailing off its hinges and down the stairs. His fear and adrenaline and rage were taking over. He knew he needed to stay calm and professional, but all he could think about was Haydence and Cathy and what they were having to endure. He couldn't stand to think of Haydence being harmed. She had been through so much already. He couldn't bear to think of his innocent, magical child being afraid or hurt.<p>

He wouldn't even allow himself to think of the other option. If he did, Lucas knew he'd lose it. Haydence and Cathy needed him, and he refused to let them down.

"Vaughn!" Lucas's yell filled the basement as he ran down the stairs.

Vaughn tried to rise and reached for his gun, but Lucas already had him in his sights.

"Don't!"

Dropping his gun, Vaughn collapsed helplessly into the chair. The knife wound had taken so much blood from him that he could barely stand much less put up a struggle.

Lucas scanned the room for his wife and child as he crossed the steel landing. Nothing. No one else was there except Vaughn.

Vaughn tried to reason with Lucas. "They're not here." He raised his hand up to Lucas pleading with him. "But I know where they are. Get me to hospital, and I'll give you their location."

Lucas ignored him kicking Vaughn's gun across the room. Towering over Vaughn his gun drawn and ready to fire, Lucas's blood was pounding in his ears not even hearing the wounded man in front of him.

"Listen to me! If you kill me, Lucas, you'll never find them again." Sweating and with a wild glare in his eyes, Vaughn looked feverish and weak.

"Where's my family!"

At that, Vaughn laughed. "Your family. You don't care about your family. Just like you don't really care about Maya. All you care about was how they make you feel. What they do for you. You didn't go to Maya out of concern for her. You went to her to cleanse your own conscience. What good has your truth done to her except open up old wounds? As always, Lucas, your need to play the hero – to have the glory – has undone you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you? How many times in Dakar could you have gone to the police with information you already knew about me? Smaller crimes that I had committed. No. You needed to be the one to catch me, and it had to be over something big. But you wouldn't go back to England till you had a feather in your cap to impress your new employers. You could have stopped the bombing if not for your delusions of grandeur."

"That's not true. I want Hannah and Cathy back. Now!" Lucas put the barrel of the gun to the center of Vaughn's stomach. "I can make you feel a lot more pain before you die. And, I'd like nothing more than to do that, so don't tempt me!"

The dying man smiled as if he'd won. "I'm already gone, Lucas. And guess what? So are they."

A numb realization of Vaughn's words sank into Lucas. Hurt, pain, and fear reverberated in his voice. "What do you mean? Vaughn? What do you mean: gone?"

Vaughn's head tilted down and to the side. His eyes stared blankly at nothing.

"Vaughn!" Lucas's rage and sorrow were inconsolable. Haydence and Cathy couldn't be dead. They just couldn't. In Lucas's despair, he stood back and emptied his gun into Vaughn's dead body. His scream echoing through the empty basement.

* * *

><p>Lucas searched the whole basement for signs of Haydence and Cathy and found nothing. The only lead was Vaughn's car keys. He took the steps two at a time. If there was even chance they might still be alive, he had to find them.<p>

Pressing unlock on the key fob, the lights and horn came on briefly to Vaughn's car. He found a briefcase in the back and slid into the driver's seat to check it out. Taking a deep breath, Lucas unlatched the catches on the front. He opened it. Gasping and placing his hand over his mouth, he held up a ring of white gold with two pearls – a white and a dark – intertwined on it. Hayd's wedding ring. She never took it off. Never.

He picked up another item. A small light blue bear with sleepy eyes. Sleepy Bear. Cathy's favorite toy. Cathy always threw a tantrum whenever Sleepy Bear was taken from her. Hayd would never leave it behind. It was the one thing that consoled Cathy as she tried to fight off going to sleep. Then he saw it. Underneath the bear was an all too familiar baby blanket. As he picked up the soft pink and white blanket, Lucas saw dark stains in the material. He touched them and some of it flaked off in his hand. Dried blood.

Lucas held the items in both hands and started to cry. His girls were gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

With a trembling voice, Lucas called Harry. "They're gone. Vaughn's dead and he said that they're gone, Harry."

"Come back to the grid, Lucas. We're not giving up."

"You don't understand. There is no hope. They're dead. I'm texting you an address. If you want to see me, come to the top of that building in an hour. If not…"

"Lucas. What do you mean?"

"If my wife and child are dead, there is no coming back. Lucas North is dead. Good-bye, Harry."


	12. Heroics and Survival

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Heroics and Survival<p>

Lucas stood atop the Enver Tower in Farringdon and gazed over the city that he loved. St. Paul's Cathedral and the rest of the skyline had always been beautiful to him. But London's beauty gave him no comfort, and his eyes found themselves looking down more and more instead of outwards.

He felt completely drained – no ray of hope entered his mind – only a roundabout of despair and what-ifs. If only Hayd had had more faith in him, she'd never allow herself to be at the mercy of Vaughn Edwards. If only he'd hadn't been weak in needing to cleanse his conscious with Maya, Hayd would never have had reason to doubt him.

Vaughn's last words about Lucas needing to be the hero continued to haunt him. The thought that he had in any way been responsible for the deaths of his wife and daughter was a lead weight inside his stomach. With Hayd and Cathy dead, he didn't want to go on. With his actions partly causing their deaths, he didn't deserve to.

Harry emerged climbing up the stairs. His attitude ever calm – even in a crisis.

"Lucas. Don't do this."

Lucas raised his gun at Harry. "Don't try to stop me. I only asked you to come up here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"I would have endured a hundred years in a Russian prison if only I knew they were alive and safe." Lucas looked up at the bright blue sky with its whispy white clouds and then back to Harry. Tears visibly streaked his face.

Harry noticed that Lucas was holding the blood stained baby blanket in his left hand and his sidearm in his right.

"I don't think that's Cathy's blood."

"What?"

"We examined Vaughn's body. The medics discovered a three-inch deep gash in his right arm. I think this is Vaughn Edward's blood."

"You're just trying to stall me."

"No. I'm trying to show you that there is still hope. 'Dum spiro spero'. Isn't that your motto?"

Lucas thought about the tattoo across his shoulder blades: 'Dum Spiro Spero' - 'While I live, I hope.'

"In prison, I only had myself to focus on - especially after Elizabeta divorced me. It was the only way to survive. Each day I got through gave me hope that I would get through the next. But, it's not about me any more. While Hayd and Cathy were alive, they were my world. While _they_ lived, I hoped. Now that they're gone, there's no point in living."

"Why did you ask me up here, if not to stop you?"

"I wanted to thank you. I know that I've blamed you for what happened in Russia. But if you hadn't gotten me back, I would have never known Haydence, have never had Cathy. Being a husband and father just for the short time granted me, was worth the hell of prison. I came out from that darkness to a whole new world with my girls. Everything was so bright while they lived."

Lucas stepped closer to the edge of the building. "I just can't face the darkness that's left without them."

"We all take that journey when we love, Lucas."

Lucas noticed that the older man in front of him looked older and more worn than normal. "Did you find Ruth?"

Harry nodded. "She could have died. But, she'll be ok."

"Did you save her?"

"No. She saved herself. I don't know if that makes it easier or harder to take."

"Don't make the mistake of not embracing happiness when it comes your way, Harry. We both know that this life is too fleeting to take it for granted."

"Please, Lucas. Just give our team a little more time. They're still checking out Hayd's room at the Renaissance."

"What have they found?"

"Hayd's phone was taped underneath the sink."

"Why would Vaughn do that?"

"Exactly. I think that Hayd left it there for some purpose."

"What about hotel cameras?"

"Vaughn disabled them."

Lucas turned his head and looked away.

"But I've got Tariq looking through the street CCTV. Look, if Haydence and Cathy had gotten away, where would they go?"

"Tennessee. Vaughn said she was planning to see her Aunt but that she wouldn't be there long."

"I thought as much. I've had Beth checking all flights to the U.S."

As he spoke, Harry's phone rang.

"Yes? You've got something? Send it through."

"What?" Lucas whispered not daring to hope for too much.

"CCTV video outside the hotel. Beth thinks they've found her, Lucas. Look." Harry handed over his mobile. A woman with dark, curly hair, sunglasses, and a long coat was carrying a small child and walking towards Heathrow.

"It could be anybody."

"Would just anybody pause for fifteen seconds whenever she got right in front of the camera? This woman knows what she's doing. She wants to be seen by us."

"No luggage. No stroller. Just a large bag with her."

"If Hayd was attacked by Vaughn and found a way to escape, she would have only taken essentials. She knows to travel light if she's on the run."

Harry was interrupted by another call. "Beth? I see. Good work." He turned to Lucas. "Beth found one Hannah Chandler with infant boarding a plane to Philadelphia yesterday."

Lucas gasped and placed his hand over his mouth. A glimmer of hope was starting to emerge. "Hayd's maiden name is Chandler."

"I remember."

"What about the child?"

"Laura Marie Chandler. Does that have any meaning, Lucas?"

"L. M. – Little Madam. That's Hayd's nickname for Cathy! They're alive, Harry! I've got to go find them."

"I know. There's a bag with a ticket and your passport just at the base of the steps." Harry gestured towards the stairs he had just come from.

Lucas beamed. His family was alive. He just had to find them and explain what had happened. Then he stopped himself.

"Harry. I've got to tell you about Albany. About the Chinese."

Harry waved him off. "I already know that Vaughn was blackmailing you. But no harm has been done. Damn thing never worked anyway. All the same, it would be better if you laid low for awhile."

"A good time to see the States it seems."

"What a coincidence. That's just where your ticket is for."

* * *

><p>"Now, my dear, where's that case of mine?"<p>

Vaughn Edwards shut the door and stepped over the dead body of the porter to close the distance between himself and Haydence. He noticed that she didn't look well. Perhaps her broken heart had had an effect on her whole body?

"Hand it over quickly. I wouldn't want one so young to get hurt."

Hayd stepped between Vaughn and Cathy who was sitting up on the bed. Cathy was playing with the straps of the bag that sat in front of her with one hand and held her blue Sleepy Bear with the other.

"It's in a locker in Heathrow." Hayd clutched at her stomach.

"No time to play sick, love. Produce the key."

"It's in the bag." Hayd motioned towards the bag in front of Cathy. Then all of a sudden, Haydence retched part of her last meal onto the floor. Vaughn was taken aback.

When it looked like she would be sick again, Vaughn couldn't stand it. "Get to the toilet if you're going to be sick again. Just remember – no heroics."

Haydence raced to the bathroom and closed the door. She moved Vaughn's case further into the corner then went immediately to a black bag on the countertop pulling out a long knife and a syringe – faking the sounds of sickness all the while. She opened the door a crack and peered out. Vaughn stood between the bed and the door watching both the child and for the emergence of the mother.

Cathy began to be impatient for her mother's return. She waved her arms up and down holding onto her bear the whole time gurgling, "Ma ma, ma ma, ma ma." Suddenly having enough of no mother in sight, Cathy threw Sleepy Bear and hit Vaughn squarely in the face. With Vaughn distracted, Haydence pounced. Stabbing the knife into Vaughn's gun arm with all her might, Hayd used the opportunity of Vaughn's reaction of falling to the right to plunge the syringe fiercely into the left side of his exposed neck.

Vaughn dropped the gun as he fell, and Hayd kicked it out of his reach. It went out of her reach as well as it slid far underneath the bed. The sedative worked quickly and Vaughn lost consciousness moments after hitting the floor. He'd be out for several hours so they'd be long gone by the time he woke up. She looked at the knife still embedded in Vaughn's arm. She could take it and finish him off. But she had no idea who might be following Vaughn and didn't want to take the risk of finding out.

She looked to see how her daughter reacted – anxious that she would be frightened. But Cathy only laughed and giggled at the display in front of her.

Wrapping her mobile in duck tape – sticky side out, Hayd hid it underneath the sink. Vaughn must have tracked her by it, and she didn't want that to happen again or for anyone from Five to think that he had abducted her. Adrenaline still pumping, she hastily gathered up Cathy's things and placed them in the large bag. She knew they had to travel light – even if that meant leaving her own luggage.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and hoisted Cathy into her arms. As Hayd closed the door of her hotel room behind them, she gave no thought to her wedding ring on the nightstand, Cathy's blanket lying on the far side of the bed, or the blue Sleepy Bear left on the floor. She had the key to her locker at Heathrow that contained her and Cathy's fake passports. That's all that mattered.

Hayd knew that Vaughn was wrong about one thing: there was nothing heroic about what she had just done. It was survival – plain and simple.


	13. Vulture and Yankee

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Vulture and Yankee<p>

Haydence's awareness of her surroundings stayed heightened all the way through Heathrow. The hard part was that awareness could be mistaken for nervousness – and she couldn't allow herself to seem nervous. She had to feel normal and be normal while she was anything but normal.

Collecting their fake passports was easy – just as easy as having them made in the first place. In the year that she had been with Five, she had learned a lot from Lucas and had her own network of contacts. She just hadn't thought she'd have to use them so soon.

She stopped herself. She couldn't think of him as Lucas anymore. He was John Bateman: a murder, a traitor, and an unfaithful husband. Those thoughts continued to leave her sick to her stomach. Maybe that's why retching in front of Vaughn back at the hotel had been so easy?

But dealing with the truth about her husband was not the only problem with which to contend. Having left Cathy's carrier at the hotel, Hayd had to purchase a new one from the airport shops. The price was extortionate but then everything was once you passed security.

Hayd feared seeing John's face just around the corner just as much as she did Vaughn's. In fact, her biggest fear was that Vaughn or John would discover them before they had the chance to board the plane. She was looking out for them so much that she did not notice the Chinese man who kept his distance and expertly hid himself in the crowd.

Cathy's mood was surprisingly chirpy. She loved the new sights and sounds of the airport. Even preparing for take-off intrigued the little girl, and she grinned as her mother leaned over fastening the newly bought carrier into the airplane seat. As they waited on the runway, Cathy's steel blues eyes watched everything going on in the cabin.

Hayd continued to watch the other passengers boarding the plane. No sign of either man. But she wouldn't breath easy till they were in the air. Cathy patted her mother's arm to get her attention. Hayd looked down at her daughter and smiled. "What is it, little madam? Are you thirsty? Juice?"

The infant shook her head, and said, "Da da."

Hayd's smile faded. "Da da's not here. But we'll be ok." She kissed Cathy's forehead. "Somehow, we'll find a way to be ok." Hayd started humming the tune from the Steadfast Tin Soldier and that seemed to soothe Cathy a little. But for Haydence, the memory of the last time she'd heard it was still raw.

John had seemed so earnest, so sincere in his grief for them leaving. His claim of innocence felt so true. But she had the evidence of his being John Bateman, but more than that; she had the evidence of his infidelity with Maya. Regardless of what his name really was, her husband had betrayed her with another woman. Everything that she had done since then was completely justifiable.

Still, a tiny part of her still hoped. She had even left a window of hope in her resignation letter to Harry. If she was truly wrong about John, Harry would be able to help make things right. If she did ever see her husband again, the first words from his mouth would tell her instantly what she had to do.

As the plane readied for takeoff, Haydence feared how Cathy would react. Many babies get so scared that they cry or throw fits. But she needn't have worried for the revving of the engines only pleased Cathy. When their force set them back into their seats, the whole of economy class was treated to the laughter and giggles of Haydence and Lucas's daughter. After leveling off, she was so sweet to watch that even the stewardess commented on what a good baby she was. As the lady handed Cathy's juice to Hayd, she said, "What beautiful eyes!"

Hayd weakly smiled back, "Thank you. She gets them from her father," and left it at that.

During the flight, Hayd realized one of her mistakes. She'd left Sleepy Bear behind. Now that Cathy was getting sleepy, she fought against the loss of consciousness just like she did every time. But now, there was no consoling her. Leaving the plane, the passengers had a whole different opinion of Cathy North than when the plane took off.

* * *

><p>The day after mother and daughter flew, Lucas was right behind them. The stewardess made extra fuss over him and stared at him a lot. Lucas automatically thought: Vulture – Hayd's term for women who tried to pick him up. He laughed at the thought of the first time he heard her use that term. They had been sitting in a pub after eluding the Russians. He'd only known her for less than a day but there had already been a connection between them. Kisses that were meant for show had quickly become personal. How he missed those kisses now.<p>

Lucas rotated his wedding ring with his right hand trying to visibly signal the woman to back off but to no avail. She tried to start a conversation with him.

"Following them out, are you?"

"Who?" His tone was rough and cold.

"I'm sorry. It's just that there was a woman with a little girl on here yesterday. She had eyes just like yours. I just thought you must be her father."

"My girls did fly out – my wife and my daughter. I just didn't realize that it was the same plane. How did she do? Her mother told me, but I'd like to hear from you."

"Oh, your daughter was really brave. Wonderful flyer – well, until she got sleepy."

The edges of Lucas's lips turned up into a grin. "That's my daughter. And my wife?"

"Sad, she seemed sad."

Lucas nodded. "Her aunt is not expected to be with us much longer."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

The vulture paused then leaned over whispering something in Lucas's ear. An invitation to join the mile high club after the meal was served. Lucas just glared at her.

"I love my wife."

The stewardess tried to put on a breathless voice and she walked her fingers from the center of Lucas's chest downwards to his stomach. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

The steel in Lucas's eyes couldn't get any colder. "Actually, what she doesn't know won't hurt you."

The stewardess looked at him funny. "I don't…"

Lucas removed the woman's hand from his stomach. "You see, I'm not going to tell my wife we had this little conversation as a favor to you. Believe me, you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of my wife's anger. Besides, even if you were the last woman on earth, I'd never touch anyone so callous as to suggest such a thing moments after being told of an old woman's eminent death."

Numb and shocked, the stewardess drew herself up to her full height and walked away.

Lucas turned to the window and watched the clouds fly past. He had to find his girls. And the plane couldn't go fast enough.

* * *

><p>In Philadelphia Airport, Haydence bought a little purple owl in order to try to replace Sleepy Bear, but it just wasn't the same. Luckily, Cathy gave up to her sleep and the flight to Knoxville was calm in comparison.<p>

Finally landing in Tennessee, Haydence was exhausted. She wanted to just sleep off the jetlag but she knew she needed to go to her Aunt. The taxi to St. Mary's Hospital didn't take long. Finding the right room took longer. Hayd peeked inside the door and saw her Aunt Lavinia sleeping. Quietly setting down Cathy's carrier, Hayd sat beside the bed. Slowly the older woman looked up and saw her niece.

She smiled and laughed, "Come 'ere, girl. And give me a hug!"

Haydence obliged her. Aunt Lavinia smelled of a strange combination of lavender and snuff. Then, Aunt Lavinia looked down at Cathy.

"My, that is a pretty baby." But when her gaze stopped at Hayd's bare left hand, her attitude changed. "Haydence Catherine Chandler, where in the hell is your weddin' ring? Your Mama would do summersaults in her grave if she knew you had a child and weren't married."

"Aunt Vinny," Hayd slipped into her childhood name for her, "I misplaced my ring."

Aunt Lavinia looked at her unconvinced. So, Hayd continued, "I promise you I am married." She sighed, "At least for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'? Marriage is a sacred pact between you an' him' an' God. You just cain't quit when you want to."

"Aunt Vinny, you just don't understand."

"I'm seventy years old, child. Try me."

Haydence looked at her aunt in astonishment. "Ok. The man I'm married to has pretended to be someone else for the last fifteen years. He's committed terrorist attacks and killed people."

Aunt Lavinia waved it off. "That ain't nothin', honey. Why, your Aunt Virginia went off and married a Yankee"

"I didn't know I had an Aunt Virginia."

"Exactly. Your grand daddy disowned her, and it was a shame and disgrace that he did so."

Haydence looked at her in shock. "I don't understand."

Aunt Lavinia patted her niece's hand.

"Haydie, all I'm sayin' is that you love who you love and you marry who you marry. Virginia couldn't help that she fell in love with a Yankee any more than you could help fallin' in love with your man."

"But it's not the same. My husband is a terrorist!"

"What do you think your grand daddy called the Yankee? To your grand daddy a Yankee was the same thing as a terrorist – both terms meant betrayal and death."

"That's not all of it though." Hayd hated feeling like she was on the defensive and slipped further into her Tennessee dialect. "He's also been screwin' around with a girl he knew in his other life. A woman he's wanted for fifteen years – that means he must have been thinkin' of her every moment we've been together. You can't tell me that's not grounds for a divorce."

At that Aunt Lavinia sat upright and frowned, "That son-a-bitch. When are you servin' 'im papers?"

At Aunt Vinny's flip-flop of opinion, both women laughed so hard that their sides hurt. It was contagious as Cathy started laughing just because the others were.

Just outside, a nurse of Chinese decent glanced in the door quickly before walking away. As Vaughn Edwards predicted, Haydence North had shown up here. All they needed to do was wait.


	14. Letter and Reunion

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Letter and Reunion<p>

When he landed, Lucas checked his phone for messages. Harry had left one text asking Lucas to call him, but there was no time to do so in Philadelphia. By the time he'd cleared immigration, he barely had time to get to the terminal for the flight to Knoxville. He didn't know what it was about, but Lucas prayed that Harry had found evidence proving his innocence with Maya and that Vaughn's menagerie of documents putting his face with John Bateman's name were faked.

Knoxville airport was small in comparison to Philadelphia which had been nothing compared to Heathrow. Disembarking the plane, Lucas finally made the call to Harry.

A tired sounding Harry answered to phone. And, Lucas thought he heard something else going on in the background but was unsure what. "Lucas. I suppose you remember the time difference?"

"Of course, Harry. Sorry. But there was no time when I changed planes."

"Are you alone?"

"No. I'm in the airport."

"Call me back when you are. Make sure you have your case where you can reach it."

"Understood."

Lucas decided that the best way to oblige Harry was to go ahead and get a car.

Even though McGhee Tyson airport was small at least there were car rental companies in the terminal. Lucas had thought about what car to get during the flight. While he didn't expect trouble, he admitted one never knew when a fast car might be needed. He'd always wanted to drive one with a Hemi engine in it, but because of Cathy he needed a four-door car. So, Lucas was pleased that they'd had a dark blue 2011 Chrysler 300C available. Luxury, elegance, and a 363-horse power all in one – what was there not to like? But before he could test out the engine, Lucas called Harry back.

"Go ahead, Harry."

"I'm pleased to tell you that the team has verified that the documents in Vaughn's possession linking you to the name, John Bateman, were faked. I'm sending you the proof now. I'm sure Hannah will want to see it."

"Thank you, Harry. What about the fabricated recording with me with Maya?"

"That proved a bit harder. But, Tariq found that digital signatures didn't match up between the two, um, participants." Harry was never comfortable dealing with matters such as these – especially where members of his team were concerned. In his mind, a good working team had its boundaries. And, it was pretty hard to have boundaries when you know the intimate details of someone's sex life.

"One participant was definitely you."

"Harry. I never touched her!"

"Hold on, Lucas. One voice on the recording is you, but your part has a different signature to Maya's part."

"You mean, Vaughn pieced the recordings together? That sounds like the Chinese again."

"Exactly. Someone obviously bugged your house and recorded you and Hannah – before she planted her own bug. Whoever did it knew what they were doing to get past your sweeps."

"Then spliced it with Maya's recording. You don't think she could have been a part of this?"

"Anything's possible. We are going to bring her in for questioning. But, the intertwining of the recordings was masterfully done. Tariq couldn't believe the layers he had to get through in order to prove that it was faked."

"What about transmitting it? Vaughn would have needed something to intercept Hayd's listening device and send the fake recording."

"We found equipment capable of that in the back of Vaughn's car. Piecing things together from Hannah's information she left us, Vaughn must have left your house, drove around the block, parked, and waited. He had to be in close range for it to work. Choosing just the right time to do it."

Lucas took a deep breath seething in anger. "I almost wish he wasn't already dead. And, for Hannah to be taken in by him…"

"Vaughn Edwards was a master manipulator. Don't think too poorly of your wife. She was more conflicted than she appeared to be. Anyway, watch your back, Lucas. The Chinese aren't known for their forgiveness when they think they've been double-crossed. Vaughn promised them Albany. He promised that you would get it for them. Now that he's unable to answer to them, they may come after you."

"Do you think that I'm doing the right thing by going after Hannah and Cathy? I mean, I may just be leading the Chinese straight to them."

"Or you may be the only one who can prevent the Chinese kidnapping them to use as leverage against you. No, you need to find your family."

"I need proof that the recording is a fake. Can you download what Tariq found to my phone?"

"I will. But I don't think you'll need it."

"Why? Hannah will demand proof."

"Open your case. There's a side panel on the left."

Lucas opened the case and slid the panel off.

"You should find all you need to prove your innocence there."

"What is it?"

"Hannah's resignation letter."

"I don't understand. How can I prove my innocence from the letter of my strongest accuser?"

"Just read it, Lucas. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Dear Sir Harry Pearce,<p>

I respectfully request to be decommissioned from Section D, MI-5. I am grateful for the belief you have shown in me and the support you have given me in the short time that I have known you.

However, I have found it impossible to continue due to personal matters of which I am sure you are already aware. I have information proving that my husband, your section chief, the man claiming to be Lucas North is nothing but a liar, killer, and a terrorist. He has also lost his credibility in other ways of which I will not degrade either of us by discussing.

This is the hardest thing I have ever done. My head tells me that the evidence is irrefutable while my heart tells me that my Lucas is incapable of the atrocities for which he is accused.

I admit that my past experiences may be influencing my judgment, but I must also think of Cathy. I cannot allow her to be around anyone who may pose a threat – even if that person is her father.

Every night, I pray that I'm wrong. Every morning, I pray that this has all been a bad dream. Right now, my prayers have fallen on deaf ears. If you ever find out that I am mistaken, I beg you to give this letter to Lucas.

I know that my Aunt is at St. Mary's Hospital in Knoxville and that is where I will go first. After that, I am unsure where I will go.

The only comfort I have at this time is the slim hope that Lucas is innocent and that this letter will find its way to him. He is such a part of me in so many ways that I never even admitted to him. And, this whole sordid business has devastated me. I haven't felt so bad since my mother passed away. Not even the betrayal of my first husband compares with this. Perhaps that's because I love my current husband so much more than I did my first one.

After my mother was gone and while my father was lost in his grief, my Aunt Lavinia became a big part of my life. She tried different ways to comfort me – family stories, jokes, and food. All helped, but the biggest food comfort was her Buttermilk pies. Whenever she'd make them, I'd feel a sense of belonging and security that calmed the emptiness that threatened to consume me.

I need my Lucas back now just like I needed those pies then.

I never told that story to Lucas. If Lucas finds me, all he has to say is that phrase, "Buttermilk pies," and I will know that he is innocent of everything Vaughn accused him. If not, I don't know what I'll do. I know that I have to go on for the sake of Cathy, but truly, this emptiness seems almost too great to bear.

Yours with respect and friendship,

Hannah North

* * *

><p>Lucas ran the gambit of emotions as he read the letter. He hated how much Hayd had been hurt, but his heart swelled with the knowledge that his wife needed him and still loved him. She was just as lost without him as he was without her.<p>

He turned on the 300C and punched in St. Mary's Hospital into the Sat Nav. The screen came to life and showed the way to Hayd and Cathy.

Revving the engine, the sound alone was so impressive that he didn't mind the fact that it was bulky in comparison to European cars. Handling well for such a big car, Lucas soon arrived at hospital.

Finding Aunt Lavinia's room was harder. But the hardest part was all the looks he got as soon as he opened his mouth. "What's that accent? Aren't you from…? I'm sorry, I didn't get that?" All these questions soon started to grate on his nerves. He was so close to finding his wife and child that any delay was too long.

Then he found the right room, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

And there they were. Haydence was sitting in a chair while Aunt Lavinia had Cathy sitting on the bed with her. The little girl sat entranced in the game the old woman had started of flicking her false teeth in and out at her.

As Cathy looked up, she saw her father. "Da da! Da da!" The child held her arms towards Lucas.

Hayd bolted out of the chair uncertain what to do. Was this John Bateman – liar, murder, and philanderer? Or was this Lucas North – the man she loved more than she wanted to admit?

"Buttermilk pies." Lucas whispered. "I don't know what the hell they are and right now I don't care. All I care about is that you trust me, Hayd. Please. Buttermilk pies."

Haydence gasped and placed her hand over her heart. "Lucas?"

He nodded. "I always have been."

Lucas North crossed the distance between them and pulled Hayd into a deep kiss. The uncertainty, desperation, and need flowed between them. Each one knew that it was frightening to need another person so much. But at this moment, they simply embraced it.

"Hum, hum." Aunt Lavinia coughed purposefully.

Husband and wife finally broke apart.

Haydence blushed. "Aunt Vinny, this is my husband, Lucas North."

"Hello, Aunt Lavinia." Lucas picked up his daughter, bounced her up and down in his arms, and started humming. Now Cathy was all truly all smiles and giggles.

"Boy, put that baby down a minute so that I can see you."

Lucas looked at Hayd. He didn't want to put his Cathy down, ever, but he took direction from his wife to do so. He handed Cathy reluctantly to her mother and sat down beside the old woman.

Before he could even pause for breath, Aunt Lavinia slapped Lucas as hard as she could.

"Aunt Vinny!" Hayd stood aghast at what her aunt had done.

"No niece of mine is goin' back to a two-timin' louse of a husband."

"Aunt Vinny, Lucas is innocent. He didn't do any of those things I thought he did."

"Not even the screwin' around?"

"No, Aunt Vinny. Not even that."

Aunt Lavinia eyed Lucas up and down. "Oh. Well, just make sure you don't, young man."

Lucas looked back at Haydence still in shock of the whole situation. He fell back on the one of the two answers that Hayd had said would always be acceptable in the South.

"Yes, Ma'am."


	15. Cousins and Chinese

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Cousins and Chinese<p>

* * *

><p>Getting to know Aunt Lavinia, Lucas could see where his girls got their stubborn streak.<p>

"Damn it, Haydie, I wanna go home!"

Lucas looked down at his wife and whispered, "Haydie?" One eyebrow arched with the question, and he couldn't help the corner of his mouth creeping up into a smirk.

"Don't you start," Hayd shot under her breath. She would have elbowed him in the ribs if he wasn't holding Cathy.

"Aunt Vinny, the doctors say that you need to stay here – to take your treatments."

"They ain't doctors. Bunch of quacks is what they are. Haydie, I wanna go home and enjoy the rest of the time I have in this life."

"What does Cliff say?"

Aunt Vinny looked exasperated. "What does my lazy-ass son have to do with it? It's my life, and I wanna go home. I bet my house is a mess and my garden's a disgrace, but that's where I want to end my days."

Haydence sighed. As much as she hated accepting the inevitable, how could she argue with Aunt Vinny's wishes?

"I'll go get the doctor. But, you can tell him yourself."

"Thank you, darlin'."

Aunt Lavinia's eyes followed Hayd as she walked out the door. Alone with Lucas and Cathy, the old woman was still scrutinizing Lucas who started to walk Cathy back and forth across the room. The child clutched the reclaimed Sleepy Bear to her chest with one arm while she sucked the thumb of the other. Lucas glanced over to Aunt Lavinia. He smiled, and the elderly woman smiled back. Babies were always a good judge of character.

Out of the blue, Aunt Vinny spouted, "Well, Lucas, you ever meet the Queen?"

* * *

><p>Getting the old woman into the 300C was harder than figuring out how to put in Cathy's carrier. Aunt Lavinia couldn't walk without her cane and had no control or confidence at all to lowering herself into the car. Eventually, Aunt Vinny had to hold onto Lucas's neck as he slowly eased her onto the seat. He couldn't be sure but he thought for a split second that the old woman was grinning as he helped her down.<p>

As Haydence buckled her in, Aunt Vinny said loud enough for Lucas to hear. "I can see one reason why you married him, girl. He is mighty strong."

"Aunt Vinny, behave!"

"Haydie, as old as I am, darlin', I can behave any way I want."

Haydence looked a mixture of half apologetic and half ashamed. "Yes, ma'am."

Even though Aunt Lavinia promised she could give Lucas directions to her house, he plugged her address into the car's Sat Nav. The older woman complained a few times that they were going the wrong way. But, when they arrived at the base of her gravel drive, Aunt Vinny was impressed, "I'll be damned. It does work."

Going up the long driveway, Lucas was amazed at picturesque beauty of the farm. Woodlands to the right, pastureland to the left, and a little red brick house on top of a little hill was the center of Aunt Lavinia's farm and the work of her life.

Before he'd even put the car in park, Aunt Vinny was anxious to get out.

"Come on, Lucas. Help your Aunt Lavinia into the house."

He smiled so that only Hayd could see him. "Yes, ma'am."

Lucas opened the door, unbuckled the seatbelt, and slid his arms under Aunt Lavinia lifting her up completely from the car. Then, instead of setting her down on the ground, he carried her up to the door, opened it, and continued on inside.

Haydence could have sworn she saw Aunt Vinny's smile over Lucas's shoulder as he took her into the house.

By the time, Hayd had undone Cathy's carrier from the buckles and had taken her daughter inside, she heard a loud voice coming from the living room.

"Who the hell is this?"

Aunt Vinny's son, Cliff, was having a hard time understanding who the strange man was who just carried his dying mother back into her house.

"Cliff, this is Lucas – your cousin Haydie's husband."

"Mama. Haydie's dead. She has been for two years now." Just like the rest of her extended family, Cliff was told that she died in order to protect her from the Russians two years ago. "Listen, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing bringing my mother back here when she's supposed to be in the hospital. She's a very sick woman."

Lucas chimed in. "That's true. But she's decided she wants to be home when the end comes. What's wrong with that?"

Cliff looked at Lucas with disdain. "It's none of your business. You're not family."

"He's married into it. That makes him family." Haydence stepped between the two men. The last thing Aunt Vinny needed was a fight as soon as she got home.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Haydence Catherine."

"Bullshit."

"Boy, watch your tongue. You ain't too big to have your mouth washed out." Aunt Lavinia was not pleased with her son's welcome home.

Cliff ignored his mother and focused on his cousin. "You don't look like Hayd. Hayd was pretty."

At that Hayd withdrew into herself; her voice was uncertain. "I had an accident. Had to have plastic surgery." She hoped that would be enough to satisfy him. She didn't want to go into the sort of details about being beaten so badly by her first husband that her entire face had to be reconstructed. Besides, she was still sensitive to her change in looks even though seven years had passed.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe this then!" Hayd's patience had run out. She pulled up her shirtsleeve and displayed an old but deep scar. "Remember when you did this? Remember what Aunt Vinny did to you when she found out?" Hayd's voice grew angry. "I remember. You couldn't sit down for a week."

A look of recognition passed over Cliff's face. "_Haydence_?"

"That's right, _Clifton_." She edged her way closer to him so that Aunt Vinny couldn't hear. "Now do you want to keep giving us a hard time or do I need to tell Aunt Vinny what else you did to me? What she doesn't know about."

"No, no. My bad, Haydie." Cliff stood in shock of the whole situation and in fear of what Hayd would tell his Momma. "I need a beer." Cliff walked off towards the kitchen.

As Cliff left, Lucas hastily advanced on his wife, stood behind her, and whispered fiercely in her ear. "I heard what you said. What did he do to you?"

Hayd looked up at Lucas and then over to Aunt Lavinia. "Not now. I don't want Aunt Vinny to hear."

Lucas kept his voice down but persisted in his questions. "I don't care. I want to know. Did he hurt you? How?"

Lucas was determined to get to the bottom of this. The thought of anyone hurting his wife was unimaginable, but that she might have been taken advantage of as a child burned and demanded vengeance.

But, before Hayd could respond, the loud sound of grating gravel began to rumble. Cliff came back into the living room tipsier than when he left and holding a beer in each hand.

"Who invited the Japanese people?"

"What?" Lucas's attention was refocused immediately.

"It's 'bout five big black cars out front. 'Bout four Japanese people got out of each."

Lucas turned to Hayd. "It's the Chinese. They've found us. Is there a basement in this house?"

"Nope. It's definitely Japs…"

"Course there's a basement, hon." Aunt Vinny cut her son off. "Ignore him. After one drink, what little sense he did have just up and walks away."

"Hayd, get Cathy and Aunt Vinny to the basement. Cliff, do you have any guns?"

"Do I have guns? What kind of Southerner do you take me for?"

Haydence hauled back and hit Cliff across the face. Knuckles hit jawbone. "Jesus, I've been wantin' to do that for years. Sober up and get Lucas everything you've got. This is not playtime. And, if you cause anyone to be hurt out of your stupidity, I promise that I will have you neutered."

Cliff gasped. He had had enough hound dogs to know what that term meant. He also finally realized that it was his cousin come back from the dead.

Hayd yanked his ear for effect just like she'd seen Aunt Vinny do hundreds of times. "And, I'll do it myself."

When Hayd had released him, Cliff looked from Hayd to Lucas. He was starting to sober up.

"Are we going to be ok?" Cliff's voice trembled more than he meant it to.

Lucas fell back on the second Southern phrase that Haydence had said was always appropriate. "Lord willing."


	16. Firearms and Fierceness

**I do not own Spooks/MI5. I only own my original characters and original plot developments. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome and encouraged. Apologies for not updating at my usual rate. Sometime life just gets in the way.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Firearms and Fierceness<p>

Haydence's threat of neutering Cliff sent her cousin into high gear. He flew from room to room and brought back various guns and ammunition.

Lucas would have been impressed but nothing in the pile was automatic. Shotguns and rifles were plenty, but nothing on par with what the Chinese would have. Suddenly, his phone rang, and he answered.

"Yes."

"We were promised Albany, Mr. North." A Chinese voice said through the phone. Lucas peered through the window and saw one of the Chinese speaking on a mobile.

"It doesn't work, and I don't have it." 'What the hell', he thought, 'I'll try honesty first.'

"The first is untrue, and as for the second – such a pity – for you and everyone in that house. Your wife and child are with you – aren't they?"

Ok. Time to start lying. "I can get it."

"We've heard this story before, Mr. North. In fact, so did Vaughn Edwards who you so inconveniently killed. He was very useful to us."

"Wait. Give me twenty minutes, and I'll get it for you."

"We're not letting you leave, Mr. North."

"I don't need to leave. It's on a remote server, and I have the access codes. All I need is the time to pull it up and show you. But, if you start firing, I'll destroy the codes and the server before you get to the door. It'd be a shame to come all this way, to get so close, and then blow it all because you get impatient." The cold forcefulness is Lucas's voice had to be enough to make the Chinese believe his bluff.

A silence followed, then the Chinese voice replied, "Ten minutes. Then either you hand over Albany or you all die. Oh, and Mr. North…"

"Yes?"

"We'll make sure you are the last to go."

Lucas ended the call and took a deep breath. He had bought them some time, but would it be enough? Cliff came back into the room with another load of ammunition.

"Cliff, we have ten minutes to get our defenses sorted."

"Ok, we'll be as ready as we can." He ran out of the room again searching for more supplies.

Lucas turned to Haydence who still stood by him.

"Why are you still here? I told you to get Cathy and Aunt Vinny to the basement."

"I will, but once they're down there, I'm coming back. So, you better save a gun or two for me."

"This is no time to argue, woman."

"That's right so shut up and save a rifle for me."

Lucas shook his head and started loading the rifles. "Impossible woman!"

"Infuriating man!" Hayd spat over her shoulder as she helped Aunt Vinny down to the basement. She then returned and took Cathy down in her carrier – the baby was actually sleeping in the midst of all the chaos around her. Hayd set her daughter beside the older woman then looked to her Aunt.

"I can't stay here. I've got to help."

"We'll be fine. Just go up and help the boys, Haydie."

She kissed her daughter on her forehead before running back up the stairs. Hayd returned to find Lucas peering out the large window of the front room.

"How bad is it?"

"Twenty Chinese – spread out across the perimeter of the house – fully armed – but they're holding their positions. They're giving us time."

"And us?"

"The three of us able to fight – with rifles and shotguns." Lucas turned to his wife. "It doesn't look good, Hayd."

He cupped her face in his hand. "Cliff says there's a door to the outside from the basement. He and I are going to create a diversion. I want you to take Aunt Vinny and Cathy, get in the car, and drive like hell."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to think of Cathy now – not just me."

"Fine. You take Cathy."

Lucas shook his head. "The Chinese are after me."

"They're after all of us. Besides, with me here there's a better chance that we all walk away from this.

"Three to twenty is not that much better odds than two to twenty."

Hayd racked her brain for reasons to stay. "Well, I'm not running with Aunt Vinny. No matter what diversion you give, she's just too slow."

"We can give you time."

Hayd ignored his argument about time. "Besides, when's the last time you fired a hunting rifle?"

Lucas knew she was right about Aunt Vinny, but he didn't have an answer for this one either. He tried to wave it off. "That's not the point."

"That's exactly the point. I still practice with them – you never have." With that, Hayd grabbed the rifle from Lucas's hand and loaded with a speed that Lucas was stunned.

Lucas knew the logic of what Hayd was proposing, but he didn't budge. "It's not going to work. Anyway, I'm not leaving you."

"Well, I guess we're back to square one then. Hold on, wasn't that _my_ first argument?" Hayd tilted her head in an attitude of challenge.

A growl of frustration and pent up passion rumbled through Lucas's chest as he pulled Hayd to him and caught her up in a savage kiss. She tasted of sweetness and salt, and she answered him with a fierceness of her own. They were both fighters at heart neither one willing to back down to the other's offer of sacrifice.

They broke apart. The intensity in their eyes spoke volumes. But, Hayd still had to be sure.

"Together?"

Lucas looked at her with all the love and passion beaming through his steel blue eyes. "Always."

Cliff came running from the back of the house with more ammunition. He saw Hayd with the rifle still in her hand but asked Lucas, "What's she doing?"

" 'She' is helping." She looked at Cliff with a mixture of mischief and seriousness. "I've gotten quite good with a gun, cuz. Besides, I'm used to getting shot at."

Cliff looked at her with a sense of shock and gulped at her last sentence.

Lucas noted Cliff's change but now was not the time to pursue it. He tried to bring Cliff's attention back to the problem at hand. "Change in plan, Cliff. Hayd's going to help. These rifles are ready. I don't have to tell you we need to make every shot count."

He nodded, took his share of guns and ammo, and went back to cover the rest of the house.

Lucas turned back to Hayd. "We'll each take a corner of the front room. Get behind that chair. I'll get behind this one."

Hayd took a menagerie of guns and positioned herself at the corner of the room and behind the high backed chair turned around for protection. Lucas did the same on the opposite side of the room. They both finished loading their guns in silence.

Lucas's phone rang again.

"You've had your ten minutes, Mr. North. We're sending four of our men into the house. You show them Albany, give it to them, and we'll be on our way."

"The front door's unlocked." Lucas nodded grimly to Hayd. She lifted her rifle and aimed it Lucas's direction. He did the same – his gun pointing straight at his wife.

"They're sending in four, Hayd. I've got 1 and 3."

"I've got 2 and 4."

From the outside sightline, the Chinese watched as four of their men entered the brick farmhouse. The door remained opened as they saw their men dropped one by one – shots flying from both sides.

Over the sounds of the rifle shots, Lucas and Hayd heard the Chinese commander scream for the rest of his men to attack.

They reloaded and waited. Unsure of how they would survive the next few minutes.


End file.
